Moonlight
by theangelshavemymind
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to rethink their relationship, and things seem to be going well... aside from the fact that something is very, very wrong with the Doctor. Set after Tooth and Claw. werewolf AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is rated T for a reason. The later chapters will get intense, so know that if you plan to keep reading. Reviews are appreciated!  
**

* * *

The Doctor gripped the TARDIS console as another wave of pain shot through him. He gritted his teeth and tried in vain to stifle a groan. His vision was going hazy again, this time it faded to black for a brief second. Or was it more than a second? He didn't remember being on the ground a second ago, and Rose was here now. He could see her standing above him. She was saying something. Her lips were moving, but there was no sound coming out. No... there was a drumming noise. But Rose didn't sound like drums... or was that his frantically beating hearts he was hearing? Or maybe it was his brain in overdrive, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Rose had been examining herself in the mirror when she heard the crash. She rushed out of her room, running in the direction of the console room, not even bothering to worry about the fact that she had left the water running in the bathroom. There was only one thing that could have caused that crash. The Doctor.

As she entered the room she saw him. He was slumped on the ground, one hand still resting on the edge of the TARDIS console as though he had tried to hold on.

Rose ran to him. Grabbing him around the waist she eased him onto the ground, his head in her lap. His eyes were closed, and his body was limp, but Rose could see him breathing, see the slow rise and fall of his chest. She put a hand over the left side. His left heart beat rapidly under her palm. The right did the same. They were beating so fast, too fast. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Doctor," she said, shaking him. He didn't respond.

She bit her lip and gently stroked his cheek. What was wrong with him? He'd been acting a bit strange ever since Scotland, since the encounter with the werewolf. Not strange in his usual Time Lord way, really strange. Rose remembered just a few days ago.

She had just gotten up from a nap, running always made her tired. The Doctor wasn't in the library anymore, she guessed he had gotten bored when she drifted off, either that or she had snored. She hoped it wasn't that.

She had found him in the console room. His hands were gripping the sides of the TARDIS console, knuckles white, his eyes shut tight, teeth gritted, breathing slow and determined. He had jumped when she'd touched him lightly on the arm.

"Rose," his voice was shaky, his eyes unfocused.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, just a headache."

He inhaled sharply suddenly and clutched his head in his hands, elbows leaning on the TARIDS controls and he grunted in pain.

"Doctor?" Rose said worriedly.

He waved a hand at her. "I'm fine. Time Lord headaches, much worse than humans. I just need to rest..." he trailed off and groaned, massaging his temples a bit.

"Can I do anything?" Rose asked.

"No," the Doctor replied curtly. He started toward the door, "I'm just going to lay down for a bit." He quickly ducked out of the console room.

Rose watched him until he disappeared into his room. She listened to the sound of the door shut, and then the lock click. Rose didn't recall the Doctor ever getting headaches. But maybe he did and she'd just never seen him get one before. And by the way it had affected him, she hoped he didn't get one again anytime soon.

The Doctor moaned and Rose looked down at him. His eyelids fluttered and he mumbled something.

"Doctor?" Rose said again, brushing her thumb across his cheek.

HIs eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Rose. She smiled and said, "Feelin okay?"

He groaned. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just came in here and you were on the floor."

"Must've passed out for a sec there," the Doctor said, closing his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, beginning to worry anew.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "It was that headache again."

"I'm sorry," Rose replied. She moved her fingers up to the Doctor's temples and began massaging little soothing circles.

The Doctor sighed, and relaxed as Rose's finger instantly made him feel better. Rose was always so good as making him feel better. Like that time when he'd had that horrendous cold and she had been there to give him soup and more tissues and read him that bedtime story about those puppies.

He must have smiled at the memory, because Rose said, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," the Doctor mumbled.

Rose's fingers stopped their circles and the Doctor said, "Don't stop."

They started up again and he sighed. Rose massaged his head for several minutes, doing little circles on his temples and through his hair. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was tracing patterns in Gallifreyan on his scalp.

"Feel better?" Rose asked as she brought her hands down to rest as his side.

The Doctor nodded. Rose put her hands under his head and eased it off her lap for a second so that she could stretch her legs out properly.

"Whatcha suppose brings these headaches on, Doctor?" Rose asked, absentmindedly playing with a button on his suit.

"Don't know," the Doctor replied. He looked up at her, "But at least now I know how to cure them."

"Yeah?" Rose said, looking down at him.

"Yup. Just need a good old head massage from Rose."

Rose grinned at him. "Well you better hope I'm around to do that."

He grabbed her hand as he said softly, "I'll make sure of that."

Their eyes locked for a moment and then the Doctor said quickly, "Dinner. We need some dinner. I think it was pizza tonight, right?"

He got up and offered a hand to Rose, who took it saying, "I thought it was pasta."

"Pasta? Hmmm. I think we could manage that." He smiled at Rose and his hand remained in hers.

She squeezed his hand and said, "Come on. Let's get that pasta going. I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, just making pasta was a lot harder than the Doctor and Rose had thought. This was mostly due to the fact that they couldn't go five minutes without one of them accidentally dropping something on the floor and then breaking down into a fit of laughter.

When they finally were able to get a decent sauce together, Rose let the Doctor sample a taste. He licked his lips appreciatively and said, "Best sauce I've ever tasted."

Rose just giggled at him because he had a bit of sauce on his nose. She grabbed a nearby dishtowel and said, "Hold still." She reached up and brushed the sauce from his nose. The fluffy towel tickled his nose and he sneezed loudly.

"Bless you," Rose said, turning back to the simmering sauce.

"Mmm. Thanks," the Doctor replied, sniffing.

Rose spooned a noodle out of the other pot on the stove. She bit into the end and chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Is is done?" the Doctor asked, peering over the bubbling pot.

"Yup," Rose said popping the 'p.'

The Doctor grinned, grabbed the pot and drained the water while Rose put the finishing touches on the sauce. Then they combined everything and looked down at the steaming bowl of delicious looking pasta.

"Shall we?" the Doctor said, cocking his head in the direction of the beautifully laid table that sat in the middle of the biggest of the TARIDS dining rooms.

They set the pasta down on the table and took the two chairs that were meant specially for them. Dining room was a bit of an understatement. The room was actually a ballroom that the TARDIS had deemed a worthy spot for a dinner. Rose and the Doctor sat under a grand sloping ceiling, painted with intricate designs of clouds and blue skies.

The Doctor and Rose ate in silence for a bit, pretending to look down at their plates, but sneaking occasional glances at each other.

The Doctor thought Rose looked particular lovely this evening. She must have done something different with her hair because it looked new. Maybe it was her part?... or is it a different shade of blonde?... did she braid it last night?... is that why it's so wavy?

"Doctor, your food is supposed to go in your mouth."

The Doctor blinked, coming out of the sort of trance he had gone into while staring at Rose. He looked down at his fork, which was held near his mouth, but the pasta was now on his lap instead of in his mouth.

He quickly picked it up with his napkin and mumbled something about being distracted. Rose just grinned into her plate of pasta. She loved it when the Doctor acted as though he wasn't ogling her. Well, she loved anything the Doctor did. She just wished that he'd realize that. That he didn't have to hide the fact that he stared at her a little too long when she wore those banana pajamas. She wishes that he would just make a move already.

"Doctor," Rose said, setting down her fork and looking up at him.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, eyes coming to rest on Rose.

Rose bit her lip. What was she planning on saying anyway? She looked around the room and then an idea hit her.

"Doctor, after dinner, can we dance?"

The Doctor choked on his water. He spluttered for a few moments before looking up at Rose with wide eyes.

"D-dance?" he stammered.

Rose laughed. "Not like that." She motioned to the ballroom, "It's just that, well, we're in the ballroom and I'll need something to make sure that this pasta doesn't go to my hips."

"I'm sure your hips would look lovely with pasta on them," the Doctor said, before coughing and pretending to be very interested in his water glass as an image came to his mind of, well... pasta and Rose's hips and his bed and what Rose's hips would...

He shook his head and took a sip of his water before saying, "We'd have to move the table. To dance that is. I'd probably trip over it."

"Nah," Rose said with a wave of her hand, "I'm sure you're a great dancer, even with tables around." She gave him a wink and stood up.

She skipped her way to the middle of the ballroom and put her arms out, waiting for him to come. He got up slowly, taking care to fold his napkin and set it gingerly on the table in an attempt to focus his mind from earlier thoughts.

He walked slowly over to Rose, coming to stand in front of her. She grinned at him, tongue poking out the side of her mouth slightly, and then took his hands in hers. She held onto one and placed the other on her hip. Her other hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

The Doctor looked down at his hand on Rose's hip. He was unsure of how he was supposed to hold her. Should he just rest his hand on her hip? Or should he move it up to her side a bit further to her waist?

Rose stopped his thoughts as she began to move him across the floor. There was no music, not that they needed any. The Doctor took a deep breath, tightened his hold on Rose's hand and took the lead, waltzing her across the floor.

Rose giggled in surprise as he twirled her out from him and then back into his arms again. The Doctor had spun her so that they were pressed back to front. He hadn't intended it to end up that way, but he didn't mind. He took a chance and wrapped his arms around Rose's middle, splaying a palm over her stomach. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent that was Rose. The strawberry of her shampoo and that smell that could only be Rose Tyler.

Rose shut her eyes and melted into the Doctor's embrace. She intertwined her fingers with his over her stomach. The Doctor stroked her thumb as he began to sway backward slightly, nose still buried in her blonde locks.

The Doctor smiled into Rose's hair. Why hadn't they done this sooner? Why had he been so hesitant? It had to be Rose to come up with this idea. This brilliant idea to have a dance after pasta, in the middle of the ballroom, while there was no music or problems to distract them. Where he could just hold Rose Tyler in his arms and forget about the world for a while.

Rose sighed, grinning to herself. She'd never thought that it would take pasta and a ballroom to finally bring them to this. But she was loving every moment of it. She loved feeling him pressed against her back, his arms around her, his breath beating against her ear softly as he moved his mouth up to it.

"Rose." His whisper was low, making Rose shudder involuntarily.

"Yeah?" Rose said softly.

"I think," the Doctor whispered, "that I'm very much liking dancing with you."

Rose smiled. "You're a good dancer Doctor."

"I know."

"And so humble too."

The Doctor laughed, his breath blowing Rose's hair into her eyes. She tried to blow it away, but the Doctor beat her to it, tucking it behind her ear with his long fingers. Rose gasped as the Doctor suddenly pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her neck.

"Sorry," he said quickly, misjudging Rose's gasp.

"No," Rose said, "It's fine."

"In that case..."

The Doctor planted another kiss under Rose's jaw and Rose giggled, closing her eyes and praying that he would never stop.

The Doctor did stop though, because the back of his legs suddenly collided with the table, making them both topple over it.

Rose landed on top of him and he landed right on his bum so that she was cradled in his arms, pretty much sitting in his lap. They both laughed and then a precariously perched plate of pasta tipped from the table and spilled all over Rose's head.

Rose gasped before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I told you you'd look good with pasta on you," the Doctor said.

"What bout you?" Rose said, eyeing him, "Let's see how you look in pasta."

And with that she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, just long enough to smear pasta sauce over his face.

She pulled back and looked at the Doctor. His eyes were half lidded and he had a, quite frankly, a very stupid smile on his sauce covered lips. Rose thought he looked absolutely adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know that people are interested in this story!**

**As I'm writing this, I've realized that it seems to be becoming more of a Doctor/Rose story, with undertones of something sinister. But there will be monsters in later chapters. Rest assured.**

* * *

Although Rose and the Doctor would have liked to see how they looked covered in pasta... just pasta (although maybe that was just the Doctor's mind wandering again), they never got around to it because the Cloister Bell decided to go off, very loudly, and very suddenly.

They both jumped up, brushed the pasta off and then rushed into the console room. The Doctor glanced at the screen and said loudly, "Bugger. Flew us right into a solar flare." He wagged his eyebrows at Rose, "Must have been distracted."

"I betcha I can make you even more distracted later," Rose said, giving the Doctor a seductive wink and making his eyebrows raise.

"Then I'd better get us to a nice safe place," the Doctor mused, grinding a gear, "How does... a beachside hotel sound?" He gave Rose a sly grin.

"I think that'd be fine," Rose said, coming to stand by the Doctor, "As long as they're no mutant seagulls or anything like that."

The Doctor laughed. "I'll make sure that the only distraction," he inched closer to Rose until they were nearly nose to nose, then he continued, "is this."

He brought his hands up and cupped her face, bringing her close to him so that he could kiss her softly. Rose sighed and looped her arms around the Doctor's neck, pulling him down to her level. She was enjoying every moment of this, of kissing the Doctor and being in his arms. She never wanted it to end, and neither did the Doctor.

He couldn't believe that he was kissing Rose Tyler. Wonderful, beautiful, amazing Rose Tyler. His Rose. He thought this would never happen, and yet here he was, his lips against hers.

The TARDIS shifted suddenly so that the Doctor fell back onto the console and Rose fell onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers. Rose leaned against him, her cheek pressed against his suit.

"Uh, Doctor," Rose said after several minutes had passed.

"Mmm?" the Doctor replied, looking down at the top of her head.

"Don't we have a solar flare to worry bout?"

"Oh, right," the Doctor said.

He let go of Rose, and turned around to the console where he pulled a lever and sent the TARDIS into flight. It lurched forward, groaning slightly.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered to it, "It's just a little old flare."

The TARDIS rumbled and there was a buzzing sound. It tilted to the left and Rose could feel it pull through the flare. The ground leveled out again and the pleasant, soft humming of the ship filled the room.

The Doctor grinned and stroked the time rotor case lovingly.

"Shall I leave you and the TARDIS alone for a moment?" Rose asked playfully.

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "Oh I think I'd rather be alone with a certain human."

"And who might that be?" Rose replied, taking the Doctor's other hand.

"A girl."

"Yeah. Go on."

"Well," the Doctor said, scratching the back of his neck, "She's this girl that I met a while back. We've been traveling together and she's just brilliant."

"Just brilliant?"

"Oh not_ just_ brilliant," he trailed a finger down Rose's cheek. "She's gorgeous too. And she has the most beautiful smile in the entire universe. And this is coming from the man who's seen just about every smile there is."

Rose grinned and the Doctor said, "And there it is."

"Oh come here you," Rose said.

She grabbed him by his suit lapels and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. The Doctor sighed and placed his hands on Rose's hips, pulling her against him ever so slightly as he focused on the movement of his lips.

He hadn't done this sort of thing in a while. God he better be doing it right... Rose seemed to be enjoying herself, that was a good sign... maybe if he were to sneak his tongue out he could just...

The Doctor ran his tongue along Rose's bottom lip ever so lightly, just to see what Rose would do. He gasped as she pressed against him even more. Perhaps he could go a little further...

He brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Rose obliged and the Doctor thrust his curious tongue into her mouth.

He could see why the French liked to do this. It was so strange, all wetness, and teeth and gums, but it was Rose, so it was good. So very good.

Rose moaned against the Doctor's mouth as he ran his tongue across hers. So many times she'd looked at that tongue of his and wondered what he could do with it. Boy was she impressed.

She clipped her teeth on the Doctor's bottom lip. The Doctor emitted a very un-Time Lordy sound and Rose smiled to herself. She was going to have lots of fun trying to see what other noises she could get this alien of hers to make.

The Doctor was the first to pull back. He looked down at Rose. She was grinning up at him through slightly swollen lips. Had he done that?

He brushed his fingers over her bottom lip tenderly, taking in the way her eyes fluttered shut again, and the content little sigh that escaped her. She made him want to forget everything and just make love to her forever.

Make love? Where did that come from? Surely he didn't think of that. Or did he? Darn this new regeneration. It was so... human. Was it because of Rose? Was she doing this to him? Was being around her bringing such thoughts into his head?

The answer was obvious. Of course it was Rose. It had always been Rose. Ever since he'd told her to run, since he'd taken her hand. He'd never wanted to let go. And now here they were, holding onto each other, him looking down at her with nothing but adoration and love, and she back up at him with exactly the same emotions.

He brought her close again and pressed his lips to her forehead with a whisper of, "Rose Tyler, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire cosmos."

Rose giggled. "Don't go gettin' all sappy on me"

The Doctor replied by pressing his lips to hers once more. He was looking forward to that beach. He reached for a lever of the TARDIS and pulled it, all while keeping his lips against Rose's.

The TARDIS set off on its course to Barcelona, the planet. It was just perfect for what he was looking for, and the noseless dogs were an added bonus. Not that he needed anything else. He was going to have Rose all to himself. He grinned against Rose's lips and pulled her closer.

It was then that it happened. A pain, pain like he'd never felt before, pain like a fire, coursing through his system.

He pulled away from Rose with a strangled gasp. Clutching his side he stumbled back into the TARDIS console.

"Doctor?" Rose said. She placed a hand on his arm. He recoiled at her touch and she asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor gasped as his stomach clenched painfully. He panted, "Something... something's wrong."

"What?" Rose asked, worriedly.

"I don't know," the Doctor groaned.

He cried out as his body convulsed. He gripped Rose's shoulder. "Sick bay. Get me to the sick bay."

Then he slumped forward onto Rose who shifted him so that she could shoulder his weight. She put one of his long arms over her shoulders and began to make their way out of the console room and down the hall, supporting him all the while.

"It's gonna be alright," she murmured into his ear as he whimpered slightly, "I'm gonna get you help. You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna take care of you."

"I know you will," the Doctor whispered. He looked into Rose's eyes for the briefest of moments, and then passed out in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose looked down at the Doctor. He was lying on a slab, his body unmoving, the only sign of life was his shaky breathing. She put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

Rose bit her lip. What was wrong with him? She'd never seen him like this before. This wasn't a fever, or just a headache. There was something definitely wrong with him. She hoped that the TARDIS could fix whatever it was. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. But if he died, he would regenerate. He wouldn't die, but he would be different, so different, and she didn't want him to change again.

She rather liked this version of her Doctor. He was so different from the last one. The old Doctor was haunted by his past, by the war he had just fought. But this new Doctor was light-hearted, ready to face the day with a smile on his face. But he wasn't all fun and games. Rose could tell that beneath that crazy hair and that mad grin, he meant business. No second chances, he had said. And Rose knew that he meant it.

The Doctor twitched and Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor?" she whispered, hoping that he would come back to her.

His eyelids fluttered, but he remained dead to the world.

Rose redirected her attention to the scans that the TARDIS was currently running on the Doctor. She couldn't understand half of what was flashing at her. It was mostly in Gallifreyan with the occasional word in English. She hadn't seen anything that worried her, mostly just figures concerning the Doctor's body temperature, breathing, heart rate, er, heart rates.

There was a sound behind her and she spun to face the Doctor. He was gripping the sides of the medical table he was on. His teeth were clenched and his knuckles white.

"Doctor?" Rose said softly. She put a hand on his arm.

She gasped as his hand came to grab hers. His grip was like iron. He opened his mouth slightly, as though he were going to say something, but no words came out, just a long shaky breath.

Then the beeping started. Rose looked over at the source of the noise. It was coming from the machine with the figures. There was a big, red circular word in Gallifreyan that flickered on the screen. Although Rose didn't know what it said, she assumed it couldn't be good.

Suddenly the Doctor sat up. His eyes flew open and he stared at the screen.

"What?" he said, his voice gravely.

He swung his legs over the side of the table and peered closer at the screen. His eyes darted back and forth as he looked at the data, and then he inhaled sharply.

"What?" Rose said, looking at the screen, "What is it?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He remained staring at the flashing screen.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, shaking him a bit.

He seemed to come out of his trance. He pressed a button and the screen went black, then he said, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Huh?" Rose said, not quite sure what the Doctor meant by "fine."

"It was just one of those headaches. Nothing to worry about." He didn't meet her eyes as he slid off the table and headed out of the sick bay.

"Wait just a minute," Rose commanded. The Doctor stopped halfway through the door but didn't turn around. Rose continued, "Not ten minutes ago you were moanin' and groanin' like hell, and now you're perfectly fine?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, his back to Rose.

"I don't believe you."

The Doctor turned around. He stepped over to Rose and took her hands in his, whispering, "I'm fine. Really. It was just a bad headache. Nothing more."

Rose looked unconvinced, but she said, "Okay." Then she smiled and poked him playfully in the side. "Don't scare me like that."

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Resting his chin on her head he said, "Why don't you get some sleep. And then tomorrow, we can go to Barcelona."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And what are we going to do there?"

The Doctor moved so that he could look into her eyes as he said, "Anything we want."

Rose gave him one of her tongue in teeth grins before saying, "Oh I'm looking forward to that."

"Then you better get some rest," the Doctor ordered, steering her out of the sick bay.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked as he brought her to her room.

"I'm going to make sure that everything is perfect for tomorrow," he replied. Then her pulled her close to him and whispered, "Because I want nothing to ruin this."

He kissed her soundly, sliding his arms around her and pulling her against him. He could feel her moan fill his mouth and he had to stifle his own.

When he reluctantly pulled back he ushered her into her room quickly and shut the door, but not before saying, "Sleep well Rose Tyler."

As soon as he shut the door, he ran, ran all the way to the sick bay. He pulled up the scans that the TARDIS had done, his brain going into overdrive. This was bad. This was very bad. There was something in his system, something that shouldn't be there. But was it just a germ? Had he caught some sort of sickness back in Scotland? Or... was it something more?

But it couldn't be. Could it? He hadn't been infested by anything. But then again, there was that mysterious cut that he had found the morning after the encounter with... the werewolf. But if he had been bitten, or even scratched, that would mean...

No. That hadn't happened, he must have cut his hand on one of the TARDIS controls. Yes. That's what must have happened.

But what if he _had_ been infested by the alien parasite that had taken over that poor boy? What would it do to him? How would it react to his Time Lord DNA? Would it have any effect on him? Would it turn him into that... that creature?

He shook his head. No. It was a cut from the TARDIS controls, just a little, normal scratch. Nothing else. He was fine. The pain was just headaches from not getting enough sleep. Yes. That was it. Sleep. All he needed was a good night's sleep.

He headed in the direction of his room, ignoring the truths that were so obvious. The fact that he had never cut himself on the controls of his ship before. The fact that he had never had headaches like that till after he found that cut. And the fact that Time Lords hardly needed sleep.

He ignored all these things because he didn't want to admit that he might be a host to something sinister. That his body might be changing, however slowly or quickly that wolf cell decided to take him over. That he might be becoming, a monster.

But that wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He was just tired. He was going to sleep, and then he was going to wake up and spend the day with Rose.

Blimey. He was spending the day with Rose... in Barcelona... on a beach... probably for a few days... where they'd have to stay in a hotel room... together. Oh Rassilon. He was practically setting himself up for something to happen. But what? What did he want to happen?

Wait. He and Rose... they had... they were going to...

He mouth fell open slightly. Were they going to... do_ that_? He hadn't really thought about that when he'd suggested the beach house. He had thought that they could take a little break from running around and saving the universe. Maybe he'd hoped for a little snogging, but what if Rose wanted to... dance? Would he? Could he?

He could of course, but would it be, well, would it be right? What were he and Rose even? What was she to him? She was just Rose. Beautiful, wonderful, amazing Rose. He didn't deny that there were times when he wanted to do more than kiss her. But he'd only just kissed her today. Did that mean that he could do other things?

He slumped down on his large bed and shivered. Was he ready to do those type of things with Rose? Was she ready? When did they decide that they were at that point in their relationship? Relationship? When had they suddenly become a couple? Or had they always been one, just without doing most of the things that couples do like, erm, dancing and such.

He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, thinking and rethinking what tomorrow might bring. He finally decided that he would just roll with it. He was the last of the Time Lords, he could handle whatever his pink and yellow girl had in mind for him. His? Boy was he becoming possessive.

He sighed and pulled the sheets tighter around him. What was it about Rose that made him act so... so... human?

He closed his eyes and decided that he should probably sleep. He had a big day tomorrow, and he didn't need any headaches getting in the way of... other things. Headaches. That's all they were. Nothing more. And yet... he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, very, very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here's where the rating comes to play. It's not _that_ bad, but I will say that this story might push the T rating as time goes on. I would appreciate it if you guys would let me know if you think I need to raise the rating. I think it's fine for now, but that may change in later chapters as the Doctor and Rose's relationship gets more serious. **

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

The Doctor came into the console room the next morning to find a very happy looking Rose Tyler grinning at him from her perch on the jump seat.

"Hullo you," she said.

"Hullo," the Doctor replied, grinning.

He went over to her and sat down on the jump seat. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and said, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," he drawled, "I think it's Barcelona."

He got up suddenly and pulled a picnic basket out from under the TARDIS console. He cocked his head in the direction of the door. "Shall we?" he said eagerly.

Rose nodded and sprung from the jump seat, grabbing the bag next to her feet as she hurried to the TARDIS door.

The Doctor followed. He offered a hand to Rose as he came to stand beside her. She took it and then he opened the door to reveal a paradise.

There was nothing but sand and waves and palm trees as far as the eye could see. It was perfect. There was a slight breeze that brought the smell of the ocean on it as it blew through their hair. The Doctor gripped Rose's hand tightly and, shutting the TARDIS door behind him, led her down through the sand until he found a level spot.

He deposited the picnic basket on the ground and then pulled out a beach towel from inside it. He spread it on the ground.

Rose watched him. She could still hardly believe that he was taking her here for just a vacation. There were going to be no aliens or other things to distract them. It was just them, and she was practically giddy at the thought.

She sat down on the blanket as the Doctor set to work, bringing out various things from the picnic basket, which was, of course, bigger on the inside.

Rose pulled off her shirt so that she was in her shorts and bathing top. She had chosen the yellow one that she had tucked away for sometime special. It wasn't that it was her favorite, it was just... well, a little more revealing than she liked. But she figured that this vacation with the Doctor might be a time for such a bathing top.

She leaned back on her elbows and waited for the Doctor to finish with the various food and items he was fishing from the depths of the basket.

"And finally, napkins," he said, his back to Rose, "You can never have enough napkins in my opinion. Or maybe I'm just messy..."

He trailed off as he turned around to see Rose. His mouth fell open slightly as he stared at her.

She shifted a bit under his gaze, suddenly self conscious.

"Doctor?" she said.

His eyes shot up to her face as he realized he had been staring at a, certain area of Rose.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Rose asked, smiling to herself as she realized that the top was doing its job.

"Uh." was all the Doctor could manage.

Rose looked down at his suit. "You gonna stay in that the entire time?"

He blinked a few times and shook his head. Then he looked down at himself. "Um," he said, fingering his suit, "I didn't think..."

"Oh don't tell me you thought we were going to wear clothes the entire time," Rose said, before she realized the way that sentence sounded.

The Doctor's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he choked on his air.

Rose said quickly, "I meant it's hot out. And I thought this was a beach. You have a bathing suit, dontcha?"

"Oh, right," the Doctor said quickly, "Of course I've got a bathing suit. It's just, erm, back on the TARDIS."

"Well go get it," Rose said, cocking her head in the direction of the blue box, "Cause I won't have you sweatin in that suit the entire time."

"Right. I'll just go change then." He scampered off into the TARDIS.

Rose lay back on the beach towel. The Doctor could be so difficult sometimes. She'd have to make sure to her intentions were obvious. She bit her lip. But what if the Doctor didn't want to do that? What if he wasn't ready?

What was she saying? He was 900 years old. He had to have done some dancing at some point in those 900 years. But why would he want to do anything like that with her? Although, hadn't he suggested this little holiday?

She sighed and shut her eyes. She would just have to see how things played out...

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor was thinking. He was thinking in particular about Rose and her choice of swimwear. What was he supposed to do while she was in something like that? Is that what all humans wore when they went to the beach. Or... had she worn that just for him?

The sound of his pants dropping to the floor brought him back to reality. He was halfway in his suit, his bathing trunks held in one hand. He shouldn't keep Rose waiting, especially not in the outfit she was wearing. Anybody could wander by and see her, all beautiful, lying on that beach towel like some sort of goddess.

He suddenly felt the urge to run back and make sure there was no one there. He wanted Rose all to himself, and he was prepared to fight for her.

He shook his head. There was that human side coming out again. He sighed and pulled on his swimming trunks. He snapped the elastic of the waistband and then started to head back to the beach when he realized that he had forgotten his shirt. He snatched it up from where he'd let it fall. He pulled it over his head. He wasn't going to approach Rose in just his swim trunks. But then again, she was just in her bathing top... maybe he'd just leave the shirt on a little longer, at least until he started to get hot. Then he'd take it off.

He headed back to their beach towel. Rose was sprawled upon it. He ogled her for a moment. She had removed the shorts she had been wearing so that the only thing she was wearing was a skimpy little yellow bikini. The Doctor thought she looked amazing. His eyes drifted over the amount of skin that was displayed before him. Great Time Lords on Gallifrey, Rose was, how did the humans put it? Hot? Sexy? Oh she was defiantly sexy. All curves and golden hair and perfect... everything. God she was beautiful. And, the Doctor smiled to himself, she was all his.

"You just gonna stand there starin at me?" Rose suddenly asked him.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She patted the spot next to her. "Come on. Take a seat." He did. She tilted her sunglasses down so that she could see him better. "I like those," she said, motioning to his swimming trunks, which were TARDIS blue and covered in little planets and stars. She poked his thigh, her finger in the middle of a planet that resembled Saturn. "Very you," she mused.

"Thank you," he said curtly. Then he stretched his legs out and leaned back, resting on his elbows.

"What bout this?" Rose said, fingering the Doctor's shirt.

"What about it?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't get to wear that if I'm gonna be in just this." She snapped the strap of her bathing top.

"But you look brilliant," the Doctor said, his eyes moving up and down her body.

"Ta," Rose said with a smile. Then she looked serious, "But really. No shirt."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. Rose wasn't kidding around with him like usual. So the Doctor did what he always did when this pink and yellow human told him to do something. He pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly at his side.

Rose looked him up and down appreciatively. "Much better," she said.

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't sure if he liked the way Rose was looking at him. But then again, he'd only seen her look at Mickey that way, back when they had been dating.

He lay back down again, still keeping his arms crossed. He didn't like being without his layers of clothing that he normally wore. He was sensitive, this new body even more so. He could feel the scratchy beach towel beneath his bare back and the soft breeze as it blew over him.

Rose cracked an eye open and looked over at him. She was very much liking what she saw. The Doctor was always in those ridiculous layers, even when they were someplace boiling. She often wondered if he ran cold. She contemplated finding out if that was true.

She peered over the Doctor. His eyes were shut, arms crossed tightly across his chest in an attempt to keep whatever modesty he had left. She let her eyes travel down his body. He was a lot stronger than she had expected, not just thin arms and legs. He was sort of solid, well-built.

She inched closer to him until she was almost touching him. Then, holding her breath, she wrapped her arm around his waist.

The Doctor jumped at her touch. She thought about drawing back, but instead she just hugged him tighter to her. She inched her hand up so that her fingers could slip under his crossed arms and splay across his chest. She could feel his hearts beating fast.

She decided to throw caution to the wind. Moving so that she could angle herself better, she threw a leg over the Doctor's, bringing him closer to her and burying her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and waited for him to object.

But he didn't. Instead, he unfolded his arms and let his fingers trail down her back, tracing her spine until they came to rest at her hip. His hand remained there, while his other hand moved to her hair. He began to play with a blonde strand.

Rose rested her cheek against his chest. Her fingers danced over the light dusting of hair, finally coming to rest on the Doctor's right heart. She could feel it beating quickly beneath her palm. She pressed her ear against that spot and listened.

She could hear the echo of his other heart beating in time with this one, feel the vibration of their rapid beating. Her hand drifted absentmindedly down to the Doctor's abdomen. She began tracing patterns over his stomach, but stopped when he inhaled sharply.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked, chin resting on his chest.

He looked down at her. "Nope," he said quickly , slightly popping the 'p.'

In reality there was something wrong. Not wrong, wrong. It was just that the Doctor hadn't anticipated Rose being so, er, forward. But she was just cuddling, right?... in her bathing suit... with her fingers across his bare chest... and her bare leg nestled in between his.

He bit his lip. He was trying to restrain himself. He wanted to give in though, so badly. Rose was just begging for him to do something that he'd probably regret. But would he actually regret it? There was only one way to find out.

He looked around, making sure that there were no Barcelonans nearby, and then he did it.

He spun Rose over so that she was on her back, looking up at him through those hazel eyes that he loved so much. He hesitated a moment, and then leaned down. His lips hovered above hers, and then was kissing her passionately, propped up on his hands, hovering precariously over her body.

He would have liked to keep that tiny bit of space between their bodies, but Rose had other ideas.

She hooked her legs around his waist and yanked him down so that he was fully on top of her. He hoped he wasn't crushing her. That would be bad. He should probably leave a little space between their chests so that she could still brea-

He completely lost his train of thought, or all thoughts for that matter, when Rose moved her lips down to his jaw, and then to his chest.

He moaned slightly, but then clamped his mouth shut. There would be none of that. Too human. He would just be silent.

But oh Rose was talented with her mouth. He closed his eyes and rolled slightly so that they could switch positions. Rose climbed onto him and resumed her wet kisses.

He realized that he should probably do something other than just lie there while she kissed every part of him she could reach. Maybe he should do the same...

He titled his head so that he could reach her more easily. Then he pressed a chaste kiss to the crook of her neck. But that wouldn't be enough. He could tell that she wanted more, so he gave her more.

He pressed his lips to that spot again and did something that he never thought he would ever do. He began sucking.

The sound that Rose emitted was enough to drive him nearly to insanity. He swirled his tongue over her skin and she moaned loudly. The Doctor's teeth clipped at the warm skin beneath his mouth and he pulled back to inspect his work. A dark mark had already begun forming on Rose's delicate skin. He grinned to himself. He had made that mark, marked her as his, and he wasn't done yet.

He moved his mouth to an area above her collar bone and began licking. Rose squeaked in surprise as he nipped her a few times, and then some more. He growled and gripped her hips, drawing her down upon him, his mouth still molded to her skin.

It was then that the dog barked.

The Doctor and Rose sprung apart, both staring at the alien staring back at them. He was tall and lanky, with golden skin that was covered with shimmering scales. His face was lizard-like and a tail swished back and forth around his ankles. He was obviously a native of Barcelona. In his right hand, (claw? paw?) he held a leash which ended in a dog that looked like a beagle, minus the nose, of course.

The dog barked again and the Doctor realized that, while he had removed his mouth from Rose, she was still very much on top of him.

She scrambled off of him and they sat there, looking up at the confused Barcelonan. The Doctor decided to just ask a question, rather than try to explain why he and the lovely woman beside him had been engaged in... well, such activities.

He stood up so that he was eye level with the alien before saying, "Do you know a good place to spend the night?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So will that be for you and your wife then?"

The receptionist looked at the Doctor and Rose through her reptilian eyes.

"Uh," Rose started to say, before the Doctor cut her off.

"Yeah that's right." The Doctor nodded pointedly.

"Just sign here, Mr. Smith," the receptionist said handing the Doctor a piece of paper.

He signed quickly, said a quick "Thank you" and then grabbed Rose's hand, leading her into a nearby elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor and looked at Rose.

"What?" he asked as he noticed Rose staring at him.

"Your wife?" Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Does it bother you that I said you were my wife? Because I have a reason. I, er..."

He trailed off and Rose prompted, "Go on."

Clearing his throat he mumbled, "I got us the honeymoon suite." He looked sheepishly at his trainers.

"The honeymoon suite?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well," Rose said, imitating him. She shifted closer, "You know what couples do on their honeymoon, don't you, Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor said slowly.

"So are we gonna..." Her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, I just thought, erm, that I'd make sure that we got the best room available, because, well, I promised you a beachside house and all that's here is a hotel, but it could be nice and I want you to enjoy yourself, and the honeymoon suite is the best that this hotel has and you deserve the best and... I'm rambling aren't I?"

Rose nodded. She looped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss before saying, "I don't mind your rambling." She smiled suggestively, "I just hope you don't ramble later tonight when we put that honeymoon suite to good use."

"Oh," the Doctor breathed as he realized what Rose meant.

There was a sudden ding as the elevator arrived at the top floor. The doors opened to reveal a long hallway, which led to a large pair of doors.

"After you, Miss Tyler," the Doctor said, sweeping an arm in the direction of the room at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you," Rose said.

She stepped out of the elevator and waited for the Doctor. Then, grabbing his hand, she ran with him down to the double doors.

They stood in front of them , for a moment, and then the Doctor swiped the keycard in front of the sensor. The doors swung inward and both of them gasped.

The room was too beautiful for words. Ornately carved pillars supported a ceiling that was painted to look like clouds. The floor was tiled and smooth. There was a set of doors that obviously led out onto a large balcony overlooking the ocean. There appeared to be a Jacuzzi in the bathroom, and in the middle of the room, sat a very large bed.

The Doctor shut the doors behind him and watched as Rose took in the room. She finally spun about to face him, all smiles as she said, "This is brilliant!"

He chuckled and then suddenly she was running over to kiss him, pushing him back against the door as she fused their lips together.

He kissed her back hungrily as he moved them ever so slightly in the direction of the bed. Rose's thighs hit the back of the mattress and she let her feet go out under her so that she fell onto the soft cushion of the bed, bringing the Doctor down with her.

The Doctor shifted so that he could look down at her. She looked beautiful, hair spread about her head like a halo, eyes dark and longing, lips turned up in a small smile.

"We just gonna stare at each other all night?" Rose asked.

"Not unless you like staring all night long," the Doctor said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'd much rather stare at you without this." Rose worked a finger under the waistband of his swim trunks and snapped the elastic.

The Doctor shivered and then he said, "Fine. But only if I get to stare at you without that." He looked down at her bikini top, eyes lingering on certain areas.

Rose giggled. "So I guess we're defiantly using this room for its intended purpose."

"Guess so. As long as you're okay with, er, doing _that_ here."

"Dancing?"

The Doctor gulped. "Yeah. That."

Rose grinned and kissed the bottom of his jaw once before saying, "I'm good for it if you are." Then she whispered, "You gonna show me these so called moves, Time Lord?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor whispered back, his voice husky.

He went to kiss Rose again, but she put a finger on his lips and said, "One thing first."

"What?" the Doctor said, disappointed.

"I need something to eat, cause otherwise my stomach is gonna growl at some odd moment and probably ruin the mood."

"Oh," the Doctor said. He remained where he was though, halfway on top of Rose and halfway on the bed.

"Do you want me to go and get you something?" he asked.

"Don't they have room service here?"

"They should."

Rose grinned. "Let's find out."

Not twenty minutes later, they were sitting out on the balcony staring hungrily at every type of fruit you could imagine.

They had decided to eat out in the open. It was a beautiful night with a soft sea breeze that brought the smell of the ocean.

Rose reclined on her chair, nibbling a chocolate dipped strawberry as she watched the waves lap at the shore. There was a full moon tonight, but it was hidden by the clouds. The shoreline seemed to glow despite the lack of moonlight. Rose could see even the tiniest palm tree silhouetted by the white sand.

The Doctor was too busy staring at Rose to notice the landscape. She was still in that yellow bikini, and the way that her arms were folded showed off her, er, well, cleavage. The Doctor averted his eyes and stared down at the banana in his hand. Why the Barcelonans had earth food, he would never know, but he wasn't complaining.

Rose shivered slightly as the breeze suddenly turned a bit chilly. The Doctor was about to offer her his coat, when he realized that he had left it on the TARDIS. He settled for his shirt instead, pulling it over his head and holding it out to her.

"Thanks," she said with a tiny smile. She put it on and pulled her legs up against her chest, pulling the shirt down over them so that she looked like some sort of lumpy cushion with a head sitting atop it. _A very sexy cushion though_, thought the Doctor. He liked seeing her in his shirt. It was so domestic of course, sharing clothes, but he rather liked it.

Rose looked over at him. He was staring at her again. She let her eyes travel over his half naked body. Her mind began to wander and she decided that now would be as good a time as ever to put the little plan that had been forming in her mind into action.

She got up and stretched, still clothed in his shirt, which rode up slightly on her belly, exposing a bit of skin to the Doctor's keen eyes. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. So far so good, him staring at her was a good sign. Now for the next phase...

She walked back into the room and sat down upon the bed. She removed the Doctor's shirt and threw it over the side of the bed. Then she lay back and closed her eyes.

Barely two seconds had passed and then came the call.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" Rose asked, still on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

She could hear him get start to up.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"You."

There was scrambling noise and Rose felt the bed dip. She cracked open an eye and saw the Doctor, crawling up toward her. She grinned. Her plan was working.

The Doctor lay down next to her. She turned to face him, looking into those deep brown eyes of his. She had a sudden and strange thought that if she were to lick those eyes, they would taste like chocolate.

She giggled at the thought and the Doctor said, "What?"

"Nothing," Rose said quickly. Then she inched closer to him. "So," she whispered, "What now?"

"Well," the Doctor said. Then he smiled and leaned to kiss her on the nose. He placed a kiss on her jaw, then her forehead, then each cheek and finally on her slightly parted lips.

He pulled back, but Rose had other ideas. She gripped the back of his head, her fingers brought him down to her, until their lips brushed.

"Doctor..." she whispered against his lips.

"Yes, Rose," the Doctor said breathily, his breath hot against her lips.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming. Tell me this is real."

The Doctor put his arms around her and brought her even closer. "It's real."

Rose grinned and pulled the Doctor into a passionate kiss. He kissed back, opening her mouth with his lips so that he could slide his tongue in and really taste her. Rose, his Rose.

He rolled her onto her back and began kissing his way down her neck, stopping as he got to her chest. He tilted his head up to look at her as he said softly, "You sure you want this?"

Rose nodded. Then she cupped his face in her hands and kissed his nose. He sighed and let her kiss every feature of his face. Her lips brushed over his, and he captured them for his own. She moaned slightly as his tongue invaded her mouth again and he decided that he'd like to hear her make that noise every night while they lay in bed together.

He gasped as she sucked on his bottom lip. His eyelids fluttered and he let his hands wander up her sides, caressing the warm skin beneath his fingertips. He ran his fingers over her ribs, stopping as the tips of his fingers brushed the underside of her bikini.

"Don't stop," Rose moaned into his mouth.

His fingers remained where they were for a few moments and then slowly, ever so slowly he inched his hand behind her back and began fumbling with the tie of her bikini. She pushed against him, pressing their chests together in an attempt to make it easier for him to rid her of that yellow piece of clothing that was hindering things.

She slid her fingers under the waistband of his swim trunks and pulled them down ever so slightly. She could hear the Doctor hold his breath as she ran her fingers over his lower abdomen.

He succeeded in untying her bikini and was just about to peel it from her chest when he suddenly cried out in pain as his head felt like someone had hit it with a cricket bat.

"Doctor?" Rose said.

She watched in horror as his face contorted in pain. He rolled off her slightly and lay on his side, eyes closed, teeth clenched.

Rose sat up and looked down at him. He was having some sort of fit. She watched in horror as his body convulsed. He arched up off the bed and then slammed back down upon it. When he screamed it was the most horrible sound Rose had ever heard. A blood curdling cry of pain and agony.

Rose felt tears stinging at her eyes as she tried to calm him. "Doctor. Doctor." She pleaded with him.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he fixed her with an intense gaze that sent shivers down her spine, because the Doctor's eyes were no longer the chocolate brown she loved, they were a deep, dark, hopeless black that she had only seen once before. The time when she had seen a man become a monster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Note the rating. It's T for a reason.**

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose asked, trying to keep her voice level.

The Doctor turned his head and surveyed her through his dark pupils. His eyes weren't entirely black like the werewolf boy's had been. It was just his pupils dilated so much that they appeared black. Rose thought for a moment that his eyes might be dilated for other reasons, but all hope she had faded as he smiled.

His lips curled back to revel sharp, pointed teeth, bared in a snarl. Rose gasped. The Doctor, her Doctor, had been infected by the wolf. When had he been bitten? And how could she have not noticed?

She wanted to run away and comfort him at the same time, instead she just remained still, lying under him slightly, ready to spring away if things took a turn for the worse.

Rose looked at the Doctor. Why was he smiling? She recalled the boy smiling as well, right before he transformed. Her heart skipped a beat. Was the Doctor going to turn into that monster? But he wasn't human, the cell had infected humans. And how could the wolf cell take him over so quickly?

She tried saying his name again.

"Doctor? Can you hear me? Doctor?"

The Doctor just stared at her through his dark eyes. Rose could see the glow of moonlight behind him. The moon of Barcelona had slipped out from behind the clouds and triggered whatever was infecting the Doctor.

Suddenly Rose was knocked backward. She peered up at the Doctor. He had pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist with his legs, arms holding her down by the wrists.

She squirmed under him and he looked her up and down. Rose's mind tried to figure out what was going on? Was the Doctor in some sort of trance? Had his mind already gone to the wolf? But what would that make her? She gulped as she realized that she would probably be considered prey to him, and she had seen what the wolf had done to those poor guards. But the Doctor hadn't transformed...

Her mind went quiet as the Doctor titled his head down and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply and then Rose felt something wet sliding over her skin. The Doctor was licking her repeatedly, his tongue rough and well, wonderful.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Maybe the Doctor wasn't going to become a monster, maybe he had just had one of those odd headaches and now he was acting so strange because of other reasons. But what reasons? He hadn't acted this way earlier when they had been snogging each other senseless.

Rose was about to let the idea of him being infected go, and attribute his behavior to, well, the heat of the moment, when she remembered his teeth, or rather felt them.

The Doctor nipped at her, just a tiny bite, but his teeth were sharp. Rose's eyes flew open and she stifled a little cry of pain. The Doctor raised his head ever so slightly so that he could look at her. She stared back at him.

He seemed to be judging her reaction to his rather painful love bite. Rose held his gaze, unsure of what to do next. If he was infected, and he was biting her... that meant...

She reached a hand up and brushed over the spot where his teeth had been. There was no blood, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't bite her again.

The Doctor suddenly inhaled sharply. Rose looked at him warily, ready to defend herself if he tried anything. His body stiffened and he shut his eyes. He groaned and lowered his head down to Rose's chest, resting his forehead against her shoulder, his breath hot on her skin.

Rose squirmed under him slightly. He was still straddling her, one hand holding her right wrist to the bed. She raised her left hand and placed it on his sweaty shoulder, shaking him.

"Doctor," she whispered.

He moaned in response. Rose tried to free her other hand, wriggling it out of the Doctor's grasp. He let her go and his hands grasped the sheets of the bed as he groaned in pain.

Rose stroked his shoulders in an attempt to sooth him as he began shaking.

"Rose." His voice was harsh and breathy.

"Doctor?" She tilted his head up so that she could look into his eyes.

She sighed in relief when she saw that his eyes had returned to normal. She pulled him into a tight embrace, her cheek against his chest.

"It's okay, Doctor," she murmured.

"Rose."

It was pleading. She looked up at him. He was staring at her, his eyes wide, breathing fast. Rose brushed her hand across his cheek, whispering, "Just calm down. Everything's gonna be fine."

"No," he said hoarsely. He bowed his head in shame and croaked out, "I lied. There is something wrong with me. Back at the Torchwood house, the wolf, I thought it was just a scratch from something else, but it wasn't and now I'm..."

He trailed off as he noticed the ugly dark mark forming on Rose's neck. He reached a shaky hand out and brushed his fingers over the bruised skin. Rose winced.

"Guess you gotta little carried away, huh Doctor?" Rose said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Rose," the Doctor whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Rose answered, cupping his face in her hands.

"No, it's not okay," he said, placing his hand over hers, "It's not okay because I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't turn into that... that thing," Rose replied.

"It doesn't matter. I did this to you." He placed his fingers on her neck to emphasize his point.

Rose gripped his hand tightly, "I don't care, Doctor. I just want to know that you're gonna be alright. You've been infected by that thing."

"I know," the Doctor sighed.

"So what are we gonna do bout it?"

The Doctor thought for a moment and then said, "We'll have to find a cure."

"We better, cos I aint having you go all alien werewolf on me again. Especially not in the middle of..." She motioned between them.

His eyes widened a bit as he realized what they had been doing and he said, "Right."

"So what now?" Rose asked.

"Back to the TARDIS?" the Doctor suggested, his mind already trying to figure out what to do about his condition.

Rose nodded but then asked, "But how come you stopped. You didn't, you know, transform or anything."

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "I suppose it's because I was no longer exposed to the right wavelengths of light." He looked nervously over at the open doors, through which a soft breeze was blowing.

"But what happens if the moon comes out again?" Rose asked, pointing to the cloud cover.

"Bad things," the Doctor mused.

He eased himself off of Rose, blushing slightly as he realized he had still been on top of her, and walked over to the doors. He shut them and then leaned against them, breathing in and out slowly.

Rose sat up and looked over at him. He looked so small, not like the Oncoming Storm or the Last of the Time Lords, he looked like a frightened little boy.

She slid out of the bed and walked over to him. His eyes were closed and he remained oblivious to her standing in front of him.

She took his hand in hers and said, "We'll figure this out, Doctor."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. His lips twitched into a small smile at the sight of his Rose, standing before him, so beautiful, her hand in his, telling him that she was going to be there for him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, which she returned. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, swaying slightly, his nose buried in her hair and her chin resting on his shoulder.

It always amazing him how quickly things could change. One moment he and Rose could be, er, engaged in _certain_ activities, and the next, he was trying to stop himself from becoming a monster. Sometimes he hated himself. If he hadn't been so stupid, if he had just listened to that little voice that said there was something wrong. But he hadn't, he had wanted to have a holiday, a holiday that ended with him nearly doing horrid things to the woman he loved.

He sighed and pulled Rose even closer to him, if that was even physically possible. Well, it was... they had almost...

His mind was wandering again. He needed to focus, he had to find a cure for the alien cells that were inhabiting his body. Once he did that, then there would be time for focusing on other things... like the fact that Rose and him were still in their bathing attire, for the most part. He noticed that his swim trucks were riding a little lower than he would like, and he suddenly realized that his hands were pressed on the smooth skin of Rose's back without any bikini tie under them.

He cleared his throat and said, "Rose, should we, er, should we get dressed?"

"Hmm?" Rose answered.

He pulled back a bit so that he could look at her. "Well, I just thought that what with me apparently being infected by a lupine wavelength haemovariform, that you would want to go back to the TARDIS and get this sorted instead of resuming what we were, uh." He stopped, not really sure what to say next.

Rose cracked a small smile and trailed her hands lingeringly up his sides, reveling in the way he sucked in his breath.

"I suppose we probably should go get you sorted out," she said, voice low.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, trying to keep his tone level.

"But it'd be a shame to let this room go to waste..."

"That's true."

"So shall we..." she tilted her head in the direction of the bed.

The Doctor grinned. Oh Rose was a cheeky little thing, but he wasn't complaining.

"If you want to, we can," the Doctor said, taking his hand in hers.

She nodded and he smiled. Then he took her up in his arms, bridal style and carried her over to the bed, where he deposited her. He stood there for a moment as she crawled under the covers. His gaze moved to the doors and he hoped that they would keep any moonlight out. It was just his luck that he finally got Rose all to himself, and he has to worry about the fact that he might turn into a completely different being, and not a very nice one at that.

"It's nice and cozy under here," Rose said from the little mound of covers she was currently cocooned in.

The Doctor took the hint and climbed onto the bed. He wiggled under the covers and turned so that he was staring into Rose's eyes.

"Hullo," he said cheerfully.

"You know you say that too much," Rose pointed out.

"But you like it," the Doctor said, his fingers tiptoeing across the sheets until they found her hand.

She giggled and said, "Maybe I do." Then she said, "But I think your mouth could be put to much better use right now." She grinned, her tongue poking out of her lips, teasing him.

He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, which quickly turned into a passionate lip lock that sucked the air from his lungs and nearly made his respiratory bypass system kick in.

Rose shifted slightly so that she was closer to him. She worked her fingers into his hair as he let his hands wander over her body.

He had no idea how Rose could be this wonderful. She was just so... amazing. And he loved everything about her.

His fingers inched their way up her sides, but stopped when he realized that Rose... was no longer wearing her bikini.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked, pulling away to grin mischievously at him.

He then watched as she pulled out the yellow bikini from under the duvet and tossed it in the direction of the door. She then pulled the duvet down ever so slightly so that he had to either move his gaze or see... Oh.

The Doctor gulped and Rose smirked and then said seductively, "Your move, Time Lord."

And move the Doctor did. He practically threw himself at her, sprawling over her and trapping her lips in a heated kiss.

She slid her tongue against his and he moaned. It was interesting to have Rose Tyler under him without, well, anything on but half a bathing suit. He could feel her chest rising and falling beneath his own, along with... other things.

Rose nipped at his bottom lip and he felt her slide her hands down his person, further and further until she reached...

He squeaked in surprise and he could feel her laugh slightly at his reaction to the particular placement of her hand. He didn't have long to recover from her teasing though. Her hand moved to splay across his stomach and she pushed against his tensed muscles as she angled herself so that she was properly lying under him, the only thing separating them being his swim trunks and the bottom half of her bikini.

She wriggled her hips a bit and the Doctor whined, biting his lip to keep from making any other, possibly louder and more offensive noises. Rose trailed a hand down his back and slipped her fingers into his swim trunks, pulling them down slowly, too slowly.

The Doctor groaned impatiently. Rose pulled the trunks down a little further and the Doctor realized that it was now or never.

"Stop," he panted. Rose did, a questioning look in her dilated eyes. The Doctor swallowed and then said, "Before we go any further, Rose. I want you to know, that... that I... I..." Why was it so hard for him to say this? He had been dreaming about this day for god knows how long, and what he was going to say and do (of course he didn't factor in the bit about him being infected by an alien parasite, but that didn't matter, not right now anyway).

Rose placed a finger on his lips to silence him and said knowingly, "I love you too, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled from ear to ear and then bent down to claim her lips for his own, marveling at the way Rose knew him so well.

He whispered her name against her lips and then let her fulfill his dreams, although, as he soon found out, the reality was much, much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose woke to find the Doctor staring at her while he spooned her. She turned her head slightly so that she could see him better and said softly, "Mornin'."

"Morning," the Doctor replied before saying, "You look lovely when you sleep."

Rose giggled and the Doctor said, "I'm serious. I don't think I've ever seen someone look so good while they were sleeping."

Rose rolled her eyes, and then leaned up to give the Doctor a quick kiss. She then turned so that she was still in his arms, but facing him now.

"So," she said, "last night, huh?"

"What about last night?" the Doctor asked, fingers playing with her hair.

"Well, we... you know, danced."

"That we did."

"And?"

The Doctor looked at her with a slightly confused expression. "And what?"

"I dunno," Rose said, looking down at her hands, "I just thought that..."

"That what?"

She looked up at him. "Are things gonna be different now?"

"Do you want them to be?"

"Well, maybe."

"What type of different?" the Doctor asked, still not sure what she was getting at.

"Maybe we could do a little more than hand holding," Rose replied, taking the Doctor's hand in hers, "Maybe we could even, you know, dance again sometime?" She looked hopefully at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and placed a kiss to Rose's forehead, whispering, "As you wish, Rose Tyler."

"Oh thanks, Westley," Rose said with a snort.

The Doctor's expression suddenly turned serious and he took Rose's face in his hands and said, "Rose, if you want to do things like kissing and," he cleared his throat, "dancing, that's alright with me."

"Yeah?" Rose said, a small smile coming to her lips.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied before bringing her in for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled into his chest while he stroked her hair. She was on the verge of falling asleep again, nearly lulled into slumber by the Doctor's rhythmic playing of her hair, when she remembered the not so pleasant part of the previous night.

"Doctor," she said, "What about your problem."

"What problem?" the Doctor started to ask before saying, "Oh, the wolf cell, right. Well," he drawled, "I think we should probably go back to the TARDIS and run a few tests. See what they show us. The sooner I find a way to get rid of the cell, the better."

Rose nodded and said, "Last time, with that boy, in order to stop him, we kinda destroyed him." She looked up at the Doctor, "I'm not gonna have you disintegrate in a big ball of moonlight."

"Can't have that," the Doctor agreed. He thought for a moment and said, "When we increased the moonlight, that was what killed him, we got rid of the cell first. He wanted to go, it was his choice."

"So you're saying that that telescope thingy will cure you too, then?" Rose asked.

"Probably."

"Well then all we need to do is go back to Torchwood house on a full moon and get you cured," Rose summed up, poking the Doctor playfully in the stomach.

He chuckled and said, "But it might not be that easy. We'd have to get the diamond from Queen Victoria, and that might be hard what with her banishing us and all, and then we'd have to sneak into the house and hope that the telescope was still there."

"Don't we have a time machine?" The Doctor nodded and Rose said, "Then we can just go back to right after we left and voilà! Big ol' telescope ready for us to use it!"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "but that still leaves us with the problem of the diamond."

"Didn't think bout that," Rose said.

They were both quiet for a moment and then the Doctor said loudly, "We'll figure it out, though!" He gave rose a cocky grin, "We've been through worse, eh?"

"That's for sure," Rose said, laughing.

The Doctor smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the nose before saying, "Now I think we should probably get back to that blue box of mine and run some scans. Always good to run scans."

Rose sighed and cuddled closer to the Doctor. "But it's so nice here, can't we just stay a little more?"

The Doctor did an overdramatic, "Well." and then said cheekily, "I don't recall us using that Jacuzzi."

After hours of Jacuzzi use and another quick round of dancing, the Doctor and Rose checked out of the hotel and returned to the TARDIS. Rose went to find something to put on besides her bikini, and the Doctor, having changed into his suit already, headed to the sick bay to do some tests that would hopefully determine exactly how to deal with the wolf cell.

Rose came into the sick bay some time later to find the Doctor hard at work. He was seated on a stool, one eye peering down a microscope, which he was brining in and out of focus.

Approaching him from the back, Rose looped her arms around his middle and rested her nose in between his shoulder blades, saying, "Find anything yet?"

The Doctor spun around on the stool and pulled Rose into his lap. Then he twirled back to the microscope and said, "I've isolated the wolf cell and ran a couple of tests on it. Prolonged exposure from the right wavelengths of light seems to destroy it."

"And that's good, yeah?" Rose said, peering into the microscope.

"Very good," the Doctor replied, "It means that if I can target the right wavelength of moonlight, I'll be healthy as a horse again! Not that I was ever a horse before..."

He trailed off and Rose looped her arms around his middle and cuddled into him, saying, "So are we gonna go back to Scotland then?"

He put his arms around her waist and replied, "Guess so."

"Let's go tomorrow," Rose offered, stifling a yawn, "I'm knackered."

"Sounds good," the Doctor said.

Then he got up, repositioning Rose so that she was held in his arms bridal style again. He carried her out of the sick bay and down the hallway, stopping as he reached his room. He kicked open the door with his foot and walked inside. After setting Rose down on his bed he went to close the door.

"Movin' me in here already?" Rose asked, grinning from the bed.

"Unless you'd rather sleep alone in your room," the Doctor offered, shutting the door with a click.

"Nah," Rose replied with a wave of her hand, "I'm good here."

She reclined on the bed, staring up at the ceiling of the Doctor's room. But it wasn't really a ceiling at all. It was a night sky, a vast expanse of clouds and stars, twinkling in the black. It reminded her of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She wondered if the ceiling changed with the time of day.

Rose had never really been in the Doctor's room. She didn't even know if he used it. She would always find him passed out on the jump seat in the console room, or in a chair in the library. Plus he didn't really need sleep. She guessed his room was mostly a place for him to sit and think, and by the random papers covered in Gallifreyan that she could see scattered about a nearby dresser, she figured that he must do a lot of thinking here.

The room was sort of homey. It reminded her of a log cabin. The bed was huge and covered in dark brown sheets.

Suddenly the bed dipped as the Doctor sat down. Rose watched as he kicked off his trainers and then lay down beside her on his back, hands folded over his stomach, eyes closed.

After several minutes of silence Rose inched closer to him. She snuggled into his side, throwing an arm around his waist. He responded by putting an arm around her, his hand resting on her hip.

They stayed that way for several minutes until Rose decided it was time to get under the covers. She sat up and the Doctor asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfy," Rose replied before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

The Doctor raised one eyebrow. The other soon joined it as Rose unzipped her jeans and wriggled out of them. She tossed them on the floor and then ducked beneath the duvet.

"Oh no you don't," the Doctor said.

He pulled down the duvet and Rose gave him an appalled look. The Doctor ran his eyes up and down her body and she blushed.

"Don't just stand there," Rose commanded. She patted the bed. "Get in."

The Doctor smiled and started to crawl under the duvet, but Rose put out a hand to stop him.

"Ah ah ah," Rose said, waving a finger at him. Pointing to his clothing she said, "Off with it."

The Doctor looked down at his suit and then back up at Rose, who smiled mischievously. Slowly the Doctor unbuttoned his suit jacket and eased it off his shoulders. He folded it neatly and placed it on the beside dresser. He took off his t-shirt, folded that as well, and then he lay down, quickly pulling the duvet over him and Rose.

Rose gave him an annoyed look and he said, "What?"

She just rolled her eyes and ducked under the covers.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, "What are y-"

His sentence ended in a high pitch squeak as he felt Rose's fingers grip his hips. She undid the zipper on his pants and slid them off him, all while remaining under the covers. Instead of coming back up when she had rid the Doctor of his pants, she began pressing wet kisses over the Doctor's lower body. She mouthed her way up his stomach and his chest, swirling her tongue and making the Doctor whimper.

Her head popped out from under the duvet, hair mussed, a smile on her lips. Her smile soon disappeared as the Doctor pressed his lips firmly to Rose's. He pulled her to him and slid his tongue against hers. She moaned and slid her hands down his body.

She nipped at his bottom lip as she caressed his back, and then she jerked her hips against his, making him gasp into her mouth.

Her fingers teased him and he whispered against her lips, "You're a cheeky minx, Rose Tyler."

"That I may be," Rose said, breathily, "But I think you like it."

"I might," the Doctor replied with a smile, before capturing her lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime later Rose awoke to find the bed cold. She stretched out her fingers in search of the Doctor's warm body but they found only rumpled bed sheets. She opened her eyes and saw that the Doctor was gone. Getting up, she gathered the bed sheets around her and went in search of him.

She wandered the halls of the TARDIS for some while, peeking in rooms and calling his name softly. He was nowhere to be found.

Rose shivered as a chill ran down her spine. She pulled the covers tighter around her. Why was the TARDIS so cold? She found an answer as she came into the console room.

The doors of the TARDIS were thrown open, bathing the room in soft moonlight, and in the middle of the moonlight, back to her, stood the Doctor.

He was clothed in nothing but his boxers. The moonlight shone over his bare skin, casting his shadow back into the TARDIS. His face was turned upward and Rose could see that his eyes were closed. He was breathing slow and deliberate, arms at his side, palms up as though he were feeling the moonlight as if it was rain. It looked to Rose like he was waiting to receive some sort of blessing.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly.

The Doctor turned around. Rose bit her lip. His eyes were dark, darker than before. He looked at her for a moment and then returned to his strange worship of the moonlight.

Rose inched hesitantly closer to him. He wasn't transforming. Why? Maybe it wasn't the right wavelength of light...

Rose reached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under her touch and his head turned slowly to regard her with his dark eyes. Rose took a step back, scared by his intense gaze.

Suddenly his hand shot out to grab her, fingers gripping her arm painfully. She looked up at him in fear. He just stared at her for a bit, and then he moved closer.

His grip on her arm lessened a bit as he brought his other hand up to cup her face. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. He had come back to her again.

But the Doctor's eyes remained black as he slowly moved his hand down from her face to her chest. Rose locked her eyes with his as he ran his thumb along her collar bone slowly. She held that eye contact as his hand moved to her shoulder and then down her arm which was brought up to her chest, holding the sheet that was covering her.

He put his hand over hers and her eyebrows furrowed as he pried her fingers from the sheet. It fell down slightly and Rose was quick to snatch it back up again. She stopped as the Doctor took her hands in his so that the sheet fell away entirely.

Rose stood there shivering slightly in the open door of the TARDIS. She hoped that the Doctor had landed them somewhere uninhabited, otherwise they might cause a bit of a scene, especially now that the Doctor had found a new interest in what the dropped sheet had just revealed.

Rose inhaled sharply as the Doctor ran his hands down her sides and then back up again. He began to explore and Rose felt her head go light from his tender touches. Her eyes fluttered closed and then opened again as he began licking a trail up her stomach and chest. She moaned slightly and he stopped. He looked at her, and his eyes seemed to darken even more.

His hands moved to grasp her under the thighs and he stepped closer to her. She watched him warily. He hoisted her legs up to wrap around his waist and Rose held onto his shoulders to keep from falling as he pressed her against the TARDIS doorframe.

He resumed his licking, his tongue running over every inch of Rose it could reach. She had to bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. The Doctor began sucking at certain areas of Rose's skin and then he found a good use for his teeth that made Rose cry out and loose her grip on his shoulders.

She slid down against the doorframe, but the Doctor kept his hold on her, crouching so that she was nearly sitting, her legs still around him. He resumed his biting and licking. Rose braced her hands against his shoulders, digging her nails into him slightly. She scraped them across his back and he growled, a low throaty growl that she could feel vibrate through her.

She felt the Doctor's grip on her thighs tighten and then he thrust himself at her. She gasped as he pressed their bodies together, pushing her painfully into the wood of the TARDIS. He began to assault her with hard bites, his teeth nipping at every inch of her. His nails scraped across her thighs slightly and Rose whimpered. He seemed to enjoy her distress and he moved his mouth down.

His tongue dipped into her navel and she inhaled sharply. He grunted and moved against her slowly. She tried not to moan as he began pleasuring her. Then she cried out in pain as he pushed her back hard into the frame of the door. He moved his mouth up to her neck and licked a trail up to her ear. He began biting again and Rose realized that the bites were sharp and becoming more frequent.

Her mind registered what was going on and she grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to look at him. He stared at her, eyes entirely black, his breath coming out in short frequent gasps. Rose let his head go in horror as he growled at her, baring sharp teeth.

Rose went into action immediately. She unhooked her legs from the Doctor's waist and stood up quickly. She grabbed the TARDIS doors and began to shut them. She was stopped by the Doctor who growled into her ear.

"Leave them open."

"No!" Rose screamed while slamming the doors shut with a bang.

As soon as the moonlight was gone from the console room the Doctor slumped to the floor with a groan.

Rose kneeled beside him, worry in her voice as she said, "Doctor? Doctor can you hear me?"

He didn't respond but instead started shaking violently. Rose sat down beside him and took him in her arms, trying to stop the fit he was having. His teeth clattered together as though he were freezing. Rose searched for the sheet and, upon finding it, wrapped it tightly around the Doctor. His shivering subsided slightly and he looked at her with unfocused eyes.

Rose pulled him to her, stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth slowly. He coughed violently and Rose looked down at him as he tried to say something.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked him, running the back of her knuckles across his cheek tenderly.

His eyelids fluttered and he croaked out, "Help me, Rose."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews on this story! Glad to know that people are enjoying it!**

* * *

The last thing Jackie Tyler expected to find at her front door in the middle of the night was her daughter holding a barely conscious Time Lord.

"Help me!" Rose cried, nearly falling back under the weight of the Doctor.

Jackie rushed forward and shouldered one of the Doctor's arms so that they carried his weight between the two of them.

"What's wrong with him?" Jackie asked as they dragged the Doctor into the sitting room.

They laid him down on the sofa and Rose kneeled in front of him. Jackie watched as she stroked his hair lovingly and said quietly, "It's okay, Doctor. I'm here. You're gonna be fine."

"What's goin' on?" Jackie demanded, throwing her arms in the air.

Rose looked up at her mother, tears forming in the edges of her eyes as she said, "There's something very, very wrong with him, mum."

Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's limp one and burst into tears.

"Oh come here," Jackie said, bending down to scoop Rose into a hug. She stroked her daughter's hair and said, "Tell me everything."

An few minutes later Jackie was busying herself making tea in the kitchen. She and Rose had put the Doctor in the spare room. Rose had tucked him in, staying with him while Jackie had gone to make the tea.

Rose looked down at the Doctor. He was out cold, and had been for a few hours now. She stroked his cheek and then took his hand in hers, running her thumb over the back of it.

The Doctor seemed to stir slightly and Rose whispered, "Doctor?"

He shivered and then went still again, his breathing steady. Rose sighed and lay her head down beside their intertwined hands. She wished she could just rid the Doctor of the wolf cell. She couldn't stand seeing him like this, so helpless, lying there like he had done right after he regenerated.

There was a sound from beside Rose and she looked up to see Jackie holding out a steaming mug of tea.

"Thanks," Rose said, taking the cuppa.

She sipped at it slowly, her eyes fixed on the Doctor's still form. Her fingers absentmindedly played with the material of his sleeve.

"So what's wrong with him then?" Jackie asked.

Rose set her tea in her lap and said, "It's a long story."

"I'm listening," Jackie replied.

Rose took a deep breath and said, "We went to Scotland, back in the eighteen hundreds, and well, there was this, thing. Sorta a werewolf, and it was being controlled by these monks who wanted to turn Queen Victoria into the wolf thing."

"You met Queen Victoria?" Jackie interrupted, staring wide eyed at Rose.

"You wouldn't believe half the stuff we've done," Rose said, looking affectionately down at the Doctor. Then she continued, "But anyway. The Doctor stopped the wolf from getting the Queen, and I thought that was the end of it. But he was bitten. He got infected and now..." She went silent as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"But what's that mean?" Jackie asked, looking warily at the Doctor, "What's infected mean?"

"It means that the wolf cell passed into him," Rose answered, eyes still on the Doctor.

"Wolf cell?" Jackie said, "What the hell does that mean?" She looked with fear at the Doctor. "Is he gonna turn into some sort of alien thing with teeth and mucus?"

"There was this boy who was infected," Rose replied, " and he turned into a sort of werewolf."

"So he's gonna become a werewolf?" Jackie said, her eyes wide as she looked at the Doctor.

Rose stroked the Doctor's cheek as she said, "I don't know. He's been exposed to moonlight, but he hasn't changed or anything, not entirely anyway."

"Not entirely?" Jackie said, her voice shrill, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Mum." Rose put a hand on Jackie's arm to calm her as she explained, "There have been a couple of times when he's been a bit.. wolfish. But nothing major or anything. That's not to say that he won't transform if he gets into the moonlight for long enough."

"Should I stock up on garlic or something?" Jackie offered.

Rose laughed a little. "That's vampires, mum. Werewolves are different."

"Oh," Jackie said softly.

Rose fluffed the Doctor's pillow. "The best thing we can do for right now is to let him rest. Hopefully he'll know what to do when he wakes up."

Rose let her fingers trail down the Doctor's cheek. She cupped his face in her hand and then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Come on, mum," she said as she stepped out of the room. Jackie followed reluctantly and they both went to the sitting room.

Rose sat down on the sofa. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as Jackie sat in the chair opposite her. It was then that Rose noticed the Christmas tree.

"Mum," Rose said, pointing to the tree, "You didn't tell me if was Christmas."

"You didn't ask," Jackie replied taking a sip of her tea.

"So is it Christmas Day then? Wait, what year is this?"

"It's the twenty-third. And it's two thousand and seven." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Really. Time machine and all and you don't even know what year it is!"

Rose cracked a small smile and said, "Lots of stuff to do when you've got all of time and space to see."

"And what kind of stuff have you been doing lately, young lady?" Jackie asked, eying Rose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose said, detecting the accusing tone in Jackie's voice.

"Just curious, that's all," Jackie replied shrugging her shoulders, "I like to know what my daughter gets up to with her handsome spaceman."

Rose blushed and mumbled, "I should go and get some stuff outa the TARDIS."

She set her mug down and quickly walked to the door. Jackie called out after her.

"Are you and him planning on staying through Christmas?"

Rose turned to look at her mother. "I don't know. It all depends on how the Doctor's feeling."

"Well you're welcome to stay," Jackie said, sipping at her tea, "Mickey's coming over for dinner on Christmas Eve. You haven't seen him in a while. Be nice to give him a little surprise."

"That sounds great," Rose said, flashing Jackie a smile before ducking out the door.

She shut the door and sighed. Looks like they would be staying for Christmas again. She ran a hand through her hair and then laughed at herself. Was that a habit she'd picked up from this new Doctor?

She headed out of the building and down the street to where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS. She unlocked the blue box and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

The TARDIS clunked as she stepped toward the controls and Rose said, "Nice to see you too." Then she laughed again.

_Now I'm talking to the TARDIS_, Rose thought as she went to retrieve her overnight bag. She swore that the Doctor was rubbing off on her. Not that she minded. She just hoped she wouldn't start talking to herself or start calling everything "Brilliant."

She sighed as she thought about the Doctor and the problem that he, _they_ were currently facing. How were they supposed to get out of this one? They needed that diamond and the telescope. But what if the Doctor had another attack and couldn't get them to where they need to go? What if he was too weak? What would she do then?

Rose shook her head. She'd find a way to help him. She'd swallowed the heart of time in order to save the Doctor. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. They'd get though this, just like they always had.

Rose opened the door to Jackie's flat to find Jackie engrossed in her late night soaps.

"I'm gonna take a few things back to my old room," Rose announced as she started down the hallway.

"It's still your room, sweetheart," Jackie told her, "I don't use it."

"Right," Rose replied. She gave Jackie a smile and then disappeared down the hallway.

Rose deposited her bag on her bed and was about to unpack it when she heard a muffled moan from the guest room next door.

She opened the door quickly to revel the Doctor, lying on his stomach, his face engulfed by a pillow.

"Doctor!" Rose said, running over to him.

"Rose?" He looked up at her with unfocused eyes.

"I'm here," Rose said, sitting down on the bed next to his legs.

He rubbed his temples and groaned, "What happened?"

"You passed out again."

"For how long?"

"Couple hours. You landed the TARDIS after you came back from your sort of semi transformation and-"

The Doctor cut her off. "I had another attack?"

Rose nodded.

"Did I hurt you?" the Doctor asked quickly, taking her hand in his.

"Not really," Rose told him, "You sorta, well, you were a bit busy doing other things, and I stopped you from going too far." Her brow furrowed. "Don't you remember any of it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I remember asking you for help and landing the TARDIS near your mum's flat. But that's it."

"Oh," Rose said, slightly disappointed that the Doctor had no recollection of the slightly, okay, totally erotic teasing he'd given her while he'd had her pinned against the door of the TARIDS.

"Doctor," Rose said softly, "This cell, how do you think it's affecting you? Cos you haven't gone full wolf yet or anything."

"I think it's just toying with me right now," the Doctor replied, "I haven't been exposed to a full moon yet. Those are the wavelengths that would set it off."

Rose nodded and then asked, "But could it trigger other things? Like, I don't know, feral instincts or stuff like that?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Rose bit her lip. "Last time, you had opened the doors of the TARDIS, and you were standing in this pool of moonlight, and I tried to get you to come back to me and you," she coughed, "you sorta had other ideas. Not bad ideas, it was just that, well I've never seen you act like that, and, not that I didn't enjoy it, but I was just wondering-"

The Doctor cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "What did I do, Rose?" he asked, his eyes locked with hers.

"You were sort... rough," Rose replied, not sure how to tell him about what he had done to her last night.

"How rough?" the Doctor asked, tenderly stroking the back of Rose's thumb.

Rose pulled down her top a little to show him the bite marks on her collar bone. His eyes widened and he said, "I'm so sorry, Rose." He pulled her into a hug. He whispered against her hair, "Oh god. I'm sorry."

Rose melted into his embrace as he said, "It must be this wolf cell. It brings out animalistic instincts and wants."

Rose looked up at him. "So what does that mean?"

"The cell most likely amplifies wants and desires that are already there."

"So you're saying that you wanted to have me shoved up against the TARDIS door frame wearing nothing while you licked every inch of me?" Rose asked.

"I did what?" the Doctor asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Let's just say you were putting on quite a show," Rose replied.

The Doctor leaned his head against her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't think. This wolf cell, it's doing such strange things to me, and you're so good to me." His voice faltered as he said, "I don't deserve you."

Rose pulled back to look at him. She wiped the moisture from his cheeks as she said, "I love you, Doctor. That's why I'm here now, and why I'm never leaving."

He gave her a small smile and then leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "I love you, Rose Tyler," he said softly.

She smiled and then quickly checked to make sure that Jackie wasn't around before kissing the Doctor for a very long time. She stopped as he began to moan loudly.

"My mum's right outside," she whispered into his neck.

"Oh," he breathed. Then he placed a kiss under Rose's jaw and said, "Why don't we shut the door then."

Rose giggled and said, "You really want to take that chance?"

"It'll be an adventure," he said, his lips against her neck making her shiver.

"Then you better make sure you have your sonic out and ready," Rose said cheekily.

"Was than an innuendo?" the Doctor asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Rose replied. Then she kissed him quickly and then headed out of the room with a, "Be right back."

She tiptoed into the sitting room. Jackie was deep in sleep, snoring slightly, her soaps still playing on the flickering telly screen. Rose grinned and then ran back to the guest room.

"Mum's asleep," Rose said as she came back into the room.

"And knowing her, she'll sleep through whatever we get up to in this room," the Doctor said with a wink.

"Shall we test that theory?" Roe said, starting to remove her jacket.

"Oh yes," the Doctor replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackie awoke the next afternoon with a dreadful crick in her neck. She got up and did a couple of stretches, moaning about how she hated falling asleep in her chair.

She put some water on for tea and then went down the hallway to look for Rose. Rose's door was closed and Jackie assumed that she must still be asleep. She looked to the door across the hallway. Closed as well. No sound came from within.

Jackie went back to the kitchen and fetched a mug, which she filled with tea. Maybe tea would work its magic for the Doctor just like it had done last Christmas. Wouldn't hurt to at least try and give him a cuppa...

She knocked once on the door to the guest room, and then, upon hearing no answer, decided that the Doctor must still be out cold. She turned the knob slowly and stepped into the room. What she saw nearly made her drop the tea on her good carpet.

Rose and the Doctor lay on a very mussed bed. They were pressed together, Rose pulled tight against the Doctor, who had his arms around her as he lay behind her, very much spooning her. The thing that really set Jackie off however, was the fact that they were both very much naked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jackie yelled loudly, sloshing tea over the side of the mug and onto the floor as she waved her arms above her head.

Rose opened her eyes slowly and then they grew wide as she saw her mum standing there with a look of pure horror on her face. She must have elbowed the Doctor in the stomach in her attempt to pull the sheets up over them, because the Doctor said loudly, "Oi!" before he noticed Jackie as well.

All three of them stood there gaping at each other for a bit and then Rose said, "Uh, hi mum."

"Hi!?" Jackie screeched. She pointed to the Doctor and screamed, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

The Doctor put his hands up in surrender, which unfortunately made the sheet slip down on Rose's end. He hurried to pull it up for her and Jackie said, "Hands where I can see them, alien boy!"

The Doctor put his hands up again and said softly, "Jackie, I..."

"Don't you say anything!" Jackie shrieked. She looked at Rose and said angrily, "I'd like an explanation!"

"Mum, calm down," Rose said.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to be calm when I find _him_," she pointed to the Doctor, "spooning my daughter after shoving his alien di-"

"MUM!" Rose yelled loudly before Jackie could continue.

Jackie went silent and Rose grabbed the Doctor's nearby coat and got out of the bed. She pulled it around her and then took her mother by the arm and led her out of the room, shutting the door behind her on a very mortified looking Doctor.

"What was that?" Jackie yelled as Rose shut the door.

"What were you doing just barging in like that?" Rose asked, crossing her arms in the Doctor's coat.

"I didn't expect to find you in bed with that... alien!" Jackie said angrily, glaring at the closed door.

"Mum," Rose replied, "I love the Doctor."

Jackie looked appalled. "But he's not human!"

"So? We love each other, and it's not like we're not compatible."

"Don't tell me he's knocked you up already?" Jackie gasped.

"No!" Rose said. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly mum. I know what I'm doing."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah right. You're hardly old enough to know what's good for you."

"I know that I'm never leaving the Doctor and that he's never going to leave me," Rose said.

Jackie sighed and pointed to the closed door, "Well you better hope that he's not infected you with any alien diseases. I'll not have you risking growing three heads just because he's a hell of a good shag."

"Mum!" Rose yelled again.

The Doctor looked up as the door to the room was suddenly wrenched open. Rose burst inside, shut the door and then leaned against it, groaning.

"Rose?" the Doctor said, looking hopefully at her.

She shook her head and said, "I swear. If mum would just realize I'm not a baby anymore! I know how to make my own decisions. I don't need her breathing down my neck every second of the day."

"Well," the Doctor mused, "it was a bit odd of her to just come barging in."

"Tell me bout it," Rose responded.

"Although this is her flat, and we are technically her guests." Rose glared at him and he said quickly, "But she still should leave you to make your own decisions."

Rose nodded and then grinned. "Speaking of decisions. I think I'd like to make one right now."

"Oh?" the Doctor said as she began to unbutton his coat.

She slid the coat off her shoulders slowly and the Doctor let his eyes run up and down her body. She climbed onto the bed so that she was straddling the Doctor's waist, the thin sheet separating them. Putting her palms over the Doctor's hearts, she pushed him back against the bed. She was just peeling the sheet away when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Rose yelled, still on top of the Doctor.

Jackie's voice came through the door, "Mickey's coming in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Rose replied.

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the door and then Jackie said, "What are you doing?"

"Don't you have a roast in the oven, Jackie?" the Doctor said, his voice surprisingly level despite his position under Rose.

There was a cry of, "Sweet lord, my roast!" from behind the door and then a scuttling sound as Jackie ran off.

"How'd you know bout the roast?" Rose asked, looking down at the Doctor.

"Superior Time Lord senses," the Doctor replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "That and the fact that my sense of smell has improved as of late. Another side effect of the wolf cell I'm assuming."

"We really gotta do something bout that," Rose said, settling onto the Doctor's chest.

"Oh but it's Christmas Eve!" the Doctor declared, wrapping his arms around her, "We've got other things to worry about. Like whether or not that roast is going to be edible."

Rose giggled and said, "I'm sure you'd probably like it raw."

"Maybe," the Doctor replied. Then he said in a gravelly voice, "But I do know what I want right now."

"And what's that?" Rose asked.

The Doctor gave her a wolfish grin and then leaned up to kiss her collar bone. He trailed his lips down to her chest and she gave a little moan of pleasure as he began working his tongue over her skin. He groaned as she worked her fingers into his hair. He moved so that he was lying flat on the bed and then he turned Rose over so that he could hover above her.

He began kissing his way down her stomach and Rose threw her head back against the pillows and arched up against him. He nipped at her and she said breathily, "Naughty."

"Must be that wolf in me," he growled before bringing his head up to capture her lips.

They were quiet for some time and then Rose pushed back to say, "We should really get ready. Mickey will be here soon."

"So?" the Doctor said breathily.

"So I don't think now's the best time for this," Rose said, wriggling out from underneath him and standing up.

He sat back on the bed and then did something that made Rose whip her head around to stare at him, because the Doctor had whined very loudly.

As soon as he'd let it out he slapped a hand to his mouth and looked up at Rose.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, looking down at himself, "I don't know where that came from."

Rose grinned and stepped closer to him, leaning over suggestively as she said, "I might know."

He watched her with baited breath as she sat back down on the bed. She ran a finger down his chest and he said in a voice much higher than he'd anticipated, "What about Mickey?"

"He's not here yet," Rose replied. Then she launched herself at the Doctor.

She decided to turn the tables this time, pleasuring the Doctor with wet kisses that made him squirm beneath her. She swirled her tongue across his heaving chest and then she bit him hard.

He howled in pleasure and Rose stopped. She looked up at him and he looked at her through dilated pupils in wide eyes.

"Rose," he said slowly, "Did I just..."

"Yeah," Rose replied.

The Doctor bit his lip and then said, "I think we should probably stop. Before anything else happens."

"Right," Rose agreed. She slid off of him and sat on the bed.

"I hope your mother didn't hear that," the Doctor mused, sitting up beside Rose.

"Oh god," Rose said, looking worriedly toward the door.

They were both quiet for a moment, waiting for Jackie to come barging in again, but she didn't come.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Whatcha suppose brought that on?"

The Doctor rubbed at his eyes and said, "It's that wolf cell again. It's getting stronger."

"Tomorrow we fix you," Rose said, taking his hand in hers.

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds good." Then he smirked and said, "Let's just hope that all that raw meat in your mother's roast doesn't set me off."

Rose laughed and then said, "You gotta take this seriously though, Doctor. If you're gonna go howling like that without any moonlight, who knows what will happen if there's actually a moon around."

"You're right," the Doctor said, his tone serious, "We'll have to make sure that no moonlight touches my skin. I'm assuming that direct contact with the light will trigger a transformation."

"So what do we do?" Rose asked, "Wrap you up like an Eskimo."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. "Oh no. I'd get way to hot and probably overheat and faint." He sniffed. "We'll just have to be doubly careful. But," he hopped up from the bed and offered a hand to Rose, "Enough about that. We've got Mickety-McMickey coming over soon and we're not entirely, well decent at the moment."

Rose looked down at herself and then said, "I could do with a shower and so could you." She looped her arms around his neck and put her leg between his, teasing him before saying, "I think we have time for a quick shower, eh Doctor?"

"I think we could manage that," the Doctor replied.

He scooped Rose up, holding her under the thighs, her arms around his neck securing herself to him. He opened the door and peeked out in the hallway to make sure Jackie was nowhere around. Then he made a mad dash for the shower, holding a giggling a Rose Tyler.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a chapter for you guys! So sorry it took so long!****  
**

**The parts after this get intense again, so enjoy this brief fluff chapter...**

**And thanks for the interest in this story! I'll try to update it more often.  
**

* * *

That night the Doctor and Rose sat across from each other at the Tyler's dinner table. Mickey was seated next to Rose, and Jackie at the Doctor's left. The Doctor and Rose had decided that they might want to remain apart for the evening, so as to not attract Jackie's attention and make things awkward for Mickey and well, everyone. That didn't stop them from playing footsie under the table, however.

The Doctor pulled his right trainer off as Rose tucked into her roast. He inched his foot out toward her under the table. When he found her foot, he moved his toes under her pant leg and tickled the skin there.

Rose looked over at him, a piece of meat dangling from her mouth. He winked at her. Mickey looked over at the Doctor and the Doctor became suddenly very interested in his food. His foot remained where it was though.

The Doctor started to take a sip of his water and Rose went into action. She slipped her shoe off and moved her foot close to the Doctor's other leg. Slowly she began to caress his leg. He spluttered into his water and Jackie gave him a look.

"Wrong pipe," he said before coughing loudly.

Rose grinned and then took off her other shoe and cradled the Doctor's leg between her feet. His eyes went wide and he looked down at his food. She moved her feet up and down his leg, making sure to stay balanced on her chair. She slowly moved her right foot upward, leaning down even further in her chair in order to reach. She slid her foot against the Doctor's upper thigh and was surprised to feel the Doctor's quick fingers grab her around the ankle.

"Rose, you okay?" Mickey asked, looking down at Rose who was almost lying in her chair.

"Rose just dropped her shoe," the Doctor said. He reached down with his other hand, still holding Rose by the ankle, and brought forth her right shoe.

"Oh, there it is," Rose said.

"I'll toss it to you under the table," the Doctor said.

He gave Rose's ankle a squeeze and then let go of her as he ducked under the table. Rose took the hint and bent to grab her shoe from the Doctor's hand.

They both came back up and Rose said, "Wonderful roast, mum."

"Yeah, real good, Mrs. T," Mickey agreed.

"Just an old recipe," Jackie said with a wave of her hand.

They were silent for a bit, and the Doctor decided to seek out Rose's leg with his foot. He missed however and got the leg next to Rose's, which happened to Mickey's.

The Doctor pulled his leg back quickly as Mickey said, "Jackie was that you?"

"Was that me what, dear?" Jackie said.

The Doctor stared at his food as Mickey said, "Uh, nothing I just thought... never mind." He looked down at his fork and went silent.

The Doctor titled his head to meet Rose's eyes and she raised an eyebrow at him. He mouthed, "Oops." and Rose had to stifle her giggles.

Jackie scooted her chair back as she said, "Who wants dessert?"

"Me!" Mickey said, his face breaking into a grin.

"We'll get it!" the Doctor said, getting up, "Come on Rose, grab some plates!"

Rose got up reluctantly and took Mickey's plate and hers. She then followed the Doctor into the kitchen, taking note of the fact that one of his trainers was barely on.

"You really wanted to get the dessert?" Rose asked as she set the plates on the counter.

"Uh, no," the Doctor replied. He shut the door to the kitchen and then said, "I just wanted a secluded place to do this."

He ran over to Rose and picked her up. Sitting her on the kitchen counter he began licking his way up the side of her neck.

"Doctor," Rose hissed as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Mmm?" he moaned against her skin.

"Not exactly the best place for this sorta thing," Rose reprimanded him.

"I don't care," the Doctor said.

He went up to kiss her on the mouth, but she put a finger on his lips and said, "I care. Cause I don't want mum or Mickey coming in here, okay?"

He sighed and then lifted her off the counter, setting her down in front of him and then going to sulk by the plates Jackie had set out for dessert.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and got the cake out of the fridge. While he retrieved the silverware from a nearby drawer. Rose looked at the door to make sure it was closed and then she walked behind the Doctor to get some more napkins and gave him a hard slap on the bum.

He jumped and looked down at her. She merely grabbed a pile of napkins and walked back to the cake, but not before giving him a tongue in teeth grin and a seductive wink.

The Doctor was ready with his own comeback though. As Rose set the napkins down by the cake, the Doctor came to stand beside her. He put a finger out and swirled it in the icing of the cake. Rose watched as he pulled his icing covered finger back from the cake and then up to his mouth where he sucked on it, making sure to move his tongue around it so that Rose could see.

Rose cocked an eyebrow and then did the same, covering her pointer in icing and bringing it up to her mouth. She was about to put it in her mouth, but the Doctor beat her to it.

He grabbed her hand in his and began licking the icing off, then he sucked on her finger a bit, his eyes locked with hers.

Her mouth fell open slightly as he twirled his tongue around her finger. Then he put her hand down and set to work grabbing plates and silverware.

"Yeah I don't think so, mister," Rose said.

She grabbed the Doctor's hands from the plates, making them clatter slightly, and placed them on her hips. Then she looped her arms around his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She slid her tongue against his and then bucked against him slightly, making him gasp into her mouth. Then, as soon as she had grabbed him, she pulled away, took the cake and ran out of the kitchen, leaving the Doctor to stagger back against the kitchen counter and regain his breath.

"Who wants cake?" Rose asked, beaming at her mother and Mickey.

"You took long enough," Jackie said, crossing her arms and giving Rose a suspicious look.

"The Doctor couldn't find the forks," Rose explained as she set the cake on the table.

"Here we are!" the Doctor cried as he burst from the kitchen, forks in one hand and plates in the other.

He set them down by the cake and Rose began to serve it up. Once they had all received plates piled high with pastry the Doctor and Rose took their seats. They began eating, ooing and awing at how delicious the cake was.

After the cake had been eaten, Rose and the Doctor offered to do the dishes, which meant that they spent a good amount of time snogging while the sink filled with water. It was when it began to overflow that they realized they should probably actually do the dishes instead of exploring each other's mouths.

Later that evening they joined Jackie and Mickey in the sitting room. Upon seeing Rose, Mickey hopped up from his chair and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand in his and then pulled out a small sprig of mistletoe from his pocket. He dangled it over them and pursed his lips.

Rose's eyes darted to the Doctor briefly before she gave Mickey a quick peck on the lips. Mickey looked disappointed, so Rose decided to make the Doctor jealous by giving Mickey what he wanted.

She had just pulled Mickey into a lip lock when Jackie said to the Doctor, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rose pulled away from Mickey to look at the Doctor. He was staring at the mistletoe in Mickey's hand.

"Doctor?" Rose said, putting out a hand to him.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and then grabbed Rose's hand. Pulling her behind him, he stepped in front of Mickey and glared at him.

Mickey stared at the Doctor as he said, "What? Am I not allowed to kiss Rose... my girlfriend." He made sure to emphasize "girlfriend."

The Doctor growled in reply and his eyes flicked from Mickey's face to the plant in his hand. Rose realized what was going on and she said softly, "Mickey, put the mistletoe away."

"Why?" Mickey said angrily.

"Just do it!" Rose cried.

Reluctantly Mickey slipped the sprig into his pocket. As soon as it disappeared the Doctor relaxed. He blinked a few times as though trying to clear his head and then he noticed that Rose, Jackie and Mickey were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Kitchen. Now," Rose said to him. She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Mickey had mistletoe," she explained, "and you reacted to it."

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "What did I do?"

"You sort of growled at him."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

He ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Well at least it wasn't worse."

"What are you two doing?" Mickey said suddenly as he burst into the kitchen. He crossed his arms and glared at the Doctor.

"We were just discussing... things," Rose said.

She grabbed the Doctor's hand and stepped past Mickey and back into the sitting room.

"So?" Jackie asked, eyeing the Doctor.

"Everything's fine," Rose said, "But if it's all the same, I think we might want to call it an early night."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Time Lord headaches, nasty things. Triggered my mistletoe as it happens. Sorry Mickey." The Doctor looked apologetically at Mickey.

"Well if that's all it was," Mickey said grabbing a nearby bottle of champagne, "I say we get on with the festivities!"

"Sounds good to me!" Jackie said. She ran to fetch some glasses.

Rose and the Doctor sat down on the sofa as Mickey went to help Jackie. Rose snuggled into the Doctor's side and said, "Defiantly getting you fixed tomorrow."

The Doctor nodded. He rested his cheek on the top of Rose's head and began to play with her hair. They sprung apart quickly as Mickey and Jackie came back into the room holding full glasses of champagne.

Mickey took the liberty of sitting between the Doctor and Rose. He handed Rose a glass. "One for you, Miss Tyler," he said happily, "And one for you."

He shoved the glass in the Doctor's hand and the Doctor murmured, "Thanks."

"Cheers everyone!" Jackie cried.

She clinked glasses with Mickey, Rose and the Doctor and had drained her champagne and was pouring another glass while the rest of them finished knocking their glasses together. The Doctor and Rose clinked their glasses behind Mickey's back. Neither the Doctor nor Rose drank their champagne. They just set the glasses aside as Mickey and Jackie went for seconds and thirds.

It was some time before Mickey decided to leave. He gave Jackie a hung, glared at the Doctor, and then kissed Rose passionately in front of him. The Doctor stared down at his trainers during that part.

"Bye bye, Mickey!" Jackie yelled after him as he walked away from the door to the flat.

She shut the door and turned around to face Rose and the Doctor. "He's a nice boy, eh Rose?" she said before hiccupping loudly and swaying slightly.

"I think you should probably call it a night, mum," Rose said, grabbing Jackie by the arm to ensure that her mother remained upright.

"That sounds fine," Jackie slurred.

She patted Rose on the arm, gave the Doctor a sloppy kiss on the lips and then staggered off to her bedroom.

The Doctor wiped his mouth and said, "I'm never going to understand her."

Rose laughed. "Me neither and I lived with her for nineteen years."

The Doctor smiled and then looked up at the clock. "One minute to midnight," he mused.

He pulled Rose to him and sat them down on the sofa. They watched the clock tick and when it clanged, he looked down at Rose and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," Rose replied.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, then suggested that they cuddle for a bit on the couch. The Doctor had other ideas.

He picked Rose up, cradling her in his arms, and carried her to the guest room, where he deposited her on the bed and stood there looking down at her with a wry smile on his face.

"What?" Rose asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that it's a shame I can't be around mistletoe," the Doctor mused.

"And why's that?" Rose asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Because I was looking for reason to snog you."

Rose gave him a tongue in teeth grin and then looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next part. Sorry again for the delay! I can't guarantee I'll update it more frequently, but I'll try! And I've raised the rating to M just to be safe.**

* * *

The Doctor grinned and moved them so that Rose was lying under him. She pulled his tie loose and threw it across the room. Fumbling with the buttons on his suit, she complained between kisses, "You always wear so many layers."

"I get cold," the Doctor replied as he began kissing his way down Rose's neck.

Rose giggled and slowly slipped his shirt off his shoulders. She splayed her finger over his hearts and felt them beat rapidly under her palms.

"Are we going to make a habit of this?" the Doctor asked, shivering slightly at Rose's touch.

"Of what?"

"Dancing every night," the Doctor said simply.

"We could," Rose said. She kissed him soundly and then said, "Would you like that, Doctor?"

He nodded and then captured Rose's lips with his own. He moved her so that he could pull her shirt over her head. Oh it was a black lacy bra tonight. He wondered if it matched her knickers. He could find out of course, actually, he quite wanted to.

He looped his finger into the belt loops of her jeans and pulled them down slightly. Yup. Black and lacy.

Rose put her index finger under the Doctor's chin and brought his face up to look at her. She'd never get over how amazing he looked, pupils blown wide, lips parted slightly, breathing fast, hearts beating rapidly. God how she loved him.

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to her lips. They languidly explored each other's mouths for a bit and then the Doctor decided that it was time for him to get Rose's pants all the way off.

He pulled them down her legs while she raised them, resting her calves on his sweaty shoulders, her jeans around her ankles, behind his head like an odd pillow. She kicked her shoes off and they tumbled down his back and onto the floor where they lay forgotten next to his tie. Rose then pulled the Doctor to her, her jeans behind his head making it fall forward so that she was basically thrusting his face into her chest.

She hadn't quite intended to do that, but she wasn't complaining as the Doctor decided to bring out that wolfish side of him. He had grabbed the lace of her bra with his teeth and was pulling it down ever so slowly. His hair tickled her chin and she reached behind her back and unhooked the bra.

The Doctor pulled back from her, her bra dangling from his teeth and she had to laugh. He smiled at her around the fabric and then let it drop so that he could put his mouth to better use. He began adoring her skin with his tongue, licking every inch of her chest and neck.

She moaned and braced herself against his shoulders as his tongue found a particularly sensitive area of her skin. His teeth clipped at her and she gasped. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders slightly as she held onto him. He tilted his head up so that he could kiss her properly again while he let his hands wander.

Rose suddenly realized that the Doctor was wearing far too much clothing. She grabbed a hold of his belt and slipped it off, her lips still glued to his all the while. He hissed as her fingers teased him and she smiled against his lips. She unzipped his pants slowly and then pulled them down slightly to reveal TARDIS blue boxers.

She had to laugh again and she said, "Lovely color choice, Doctor." She snapped the waistband of the boxers.

"I have another pair with little bananas on them," the Doctor replied.

"Seriously?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor smiled. "Yup." He popped the 'p' and then moved so that Rose's legs were no longer resting on his shoulder.

He yanked her jeans off from around her ankles and threw them over his shoulder. His trousers soon joined them, as his mouth sought out Rose's again.

He nibbled on her bottom lip and slipped a hand down to caress her stomach in the spot that he knew would make her shiver beneath him. It was amazing how quickly he had come to know her, in, erm, well, ever sense of the word. He knew exactly where she liked to be touched, where he could make her come undone with a simple brush of his fingertips.

He trailed a finger down her stomach, lower and lower, until it reached the top of her knickers. He moved his hand so that he was cupping her hip in his palm. He rubbed his thumb against her hip moving it slowly across the pattern on the fabric, the material creating friction on her smooth skin.

She groaned slightly and begged him wordlessly to pleasure her more. He obliged and slipped his thumb under the fabric, pulling it down slowly. Rose pressed against him, thrusting her hips into his hand slightly. He wiggled his fingers and she mewled loudly.

There was something about that sound that set the Doctor off. He could feel his breathing increase, more than it already had. His mind seemed to clear and he saw Rose with a new clarity, spread before him, head thrown back, biting her lip, her hands clenching the sheets. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He lowered his head and his lips brushed hers. His fingers moved to trail up her sides and her chest, teasing her with light touches that made her hiss into his mouth. She bucked against him and he growled.

It was then that he felt it. A tingling sensation running up his spine, it chilled his body, almost as though someone were sliding ice down his back. Then came the pain. It was dull at first, starting in the soles of his feet and then moving up his legs, to his waist, his chest, sucking the breath from him, and then finally moving to his head.

He cried out as his head seemed to explode. He could hear Rose calling his name, feel her hands against his body, shaking him, trying to get him to acknowledge her. He opened his eyes and blackness swam in his vision. Rose was barely visible through a black cloud.

He felt her hand cup his face and he leaned into her touch, nuzzling her palm like a cat as he whimpered slightly. Another wave of pain. He opened his mouth to scream, but a different sound came out. It was a long, loud whine that tumbled from the back of his throat. The whine was followed by a growl that came from deep within the Doctor, rumbling from his core and making him grit his teeth together so hard that it hurt.

He gripped the headboard of the bed with both hands and hovered over Rose. It creaked dangerously as his body was wrecked by a series of spasms. His muscles ached and it felt as though someone had stabbed him in the gut. He could hear Rose calling his name from beneath him, but he couldn't respond.

He gasped as more pain flooded throughout his body. There was a drumming in his ears, pounding in his sore head, each beat matching his frantically beating hearts. His muscles tensed and then suddenly, there was relief. An eerie warmth spread throughout his body. He threw his head back and gulped in lifesaving air, letting it fill his lungs and bring the feeling back to his numb limbs.

The relief was short-lived though. Not a second later his body convulsed again, all his muscles tightening and burning with a fire that he had never felt before. His throat was tight, he couldn't get enough air. His head went fuzzy and the pain spiked in his stomach. He had the sudden urge to wretch, but he clamped his mouth shut, knowing that Rose was beneath him and wouldn't appreciate his sick all over her. The nausea was quickly replaced by the drumming and then lighting hot pain traveled through his limbs.

He tightened his hold on the headboard and focused on his breathing. Another whine came from his dry throat. There was someone touching him, massaging his head, fingers trying to sooth him. Rose. She was trying to help him.

He lowered his head and felt his forehead come into contact with Rose's. He needed to tell her something. There was something wrong, terribly wrong with him and Rose was in danger, but he didn't know why. Another growl came from his throat and then everything became clear, because he could see it. The moonlight. It was coming in from the open window above the bed, bathing them both in its silver glow.

His head tilted up slowly, eyes moving over Rose's terrified face until they came to rest on the bright orb hanging in the blanket of the night.

Something snapped within the Doctor and suddenly he was shaking uncontrollably. He screamed and this time is was a real scream, the sound of pain and agony as the Doctor realized what was going on.

He lost control of his body. His head was thrown back, jarring his neck painfully as he gasped out. His grip faltered on the headrest but he held on, knuckles white, not willing to let go to the one thing that he could still feel. But he could feel something else. It was Rose holding onto him, keeping him against her, keeping him with her. But not even Rose could stop this.


End file.
